Mon histoire
by mangafana
Summary: Dans un monde sans magie, Harry est un orphelin qui fini par intégrer le collège réputé de Poudlard. Il s'y fait des amis et se découvre un talent. Ce talent va le mener à être convoité puis même acheté par un richissime "bienfaiteur". UA YAOI DxH.
1. Chapter 1

Salut, ça va

Titre : Mon histoire

Auteur : Mangafana

Disclaire : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à cette chère madame Rowling.

Résumé : Dans un monde sans magie, Harry est un orphelin qui fini par intégrer le sélecte collège Poudlard. Il s'y fait des amis et se découvre un talent. Ce talent va le mener à être convoité puis même acheté par un richissime "bienfaiteur".

Bonjour, bon, alors, comme toujours pour une fic, je vais mettre un peu les choses à plat. J'écris pour mon propre plaisir et donc je ne cours pas après les reviews m'enfin en avoir me fait tjs plaisir et je réponds généralement à toutes (sauf si j'ai pas le temps) ou sinon je remercie dans le chapitre suivant les personnes qui m'ont reviewvées.

Autre chose, j'ai pour habitude de ne jamais poster mes fics si je ne les ai pas fini car je n'aime pas attendre pour lire la suite d'une fic que j'aime alors ce serait nul de faire la même chose à d'autres. Cette fic, comme toute les autres, est finie, elle contient 14 chapitres et je pense pouvoir poster un chapitre par week end, cependant, je travaille et donc suis assez prise, il m'arriveras donc d'être dans l'impossibilité de poster certains week end, je vous pris de m'en excuser par avance.

Cette idée de fic m'est venu en lisant la fic "propriété privée" de imedamizi. J'ai imaginé cette fic à partir de quelques éléments de sa fic et je lui ai envoyé un mail pour lui demandé si elle m'autorisait à publié ma fic malgré certaines ressemblances. C'était il y a deux semaines et je n'ai eu aucune nouvelles alors j'ai publié malgré tout. Cependant, si jamais elle me contacte par la suite en me disant qu'elle ne souhaitait pas que ma fic soit sur le net, je la retirerais, navrée. Par contre, si certains veulent continuer à lire ma fic après sa possible disparition, je pourrais toujours poster d'adresse mail à adresse mail.

Dernière chose, j'écris sans béta lectrice et suis très mauvaise en français, je vous prierais donc d'être indulgents s'il vous plait.

Merci et bonne lecture.

Chapitre 1 :

Salut, ça va ?

Moi ça peut aller … oui, je dirais même que ça va plutôt bien.

Qui je suis ? Ah, pardon, je ne me suis pas présenté, je m'appèle Harry, enchanté. Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Bah, je raconte ma vie. Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Bah, vous m'écoutez raconter ma vie voyons … Oh, oh, comment ça vous vous en fichez de ce que je raconte ?? Ça va pas non, 'faut pas dire ce genre de chose, ça peut blesser, et en plus c'est dommage parce que mon histoire est assez peu banal, il y a un peu (beaucoup) de banalité, mais surtout il y a pas mal d'amour … ah, je vois vos yeux pétillés, vous êtes déjà plus intéressés hein ? Bon, alors je vous raconte ? Ok, ouvrez grandes vos oreilles.

Mon histoire à commencé assez banalement, je suis né (jusque là, rien de bien particulier) et peu après mes un an, j'ai perdu mes parents dans un accident de voiture (déjà c'est moins banal). J'étais moi aussi dans la voiture mais je n'ai récolté qu'une fine cicatrice sur le front sans plus de dommage donc ça va.

A leur mort donc, on m'a confié à la charge de ma tante et de sa famille mais ils ont dit qu'ils n'avaient pas assez d'argent pour m'élever parce qu'ils avaient déjà un enfant de mon âge. En fait, pour être tout à fait honnête, au début ils ont acceptés de s'occuper de moi mais quand ils ont appris qu'ils ne recevraient aucune aide de l'état et que l'héritage de mes parents étaient bloqué jusque mes 18 ans, ça a changé la donne et ils se sont rendu compte que je leur coûterais trop cher. Il y a peu, j'ai d'ailleurs appris que j'avais un cousin qui était champion de boxe départemental en poids lourd et qu'il étudiait dans un collège privé bien côté, en périphérie de Londres.

On m'a alors placé dans un orphelinat. La vie n'y était pas si mal, je n'ai jamais manqué de nourriture, on ne m'a jamais battu (sauf la fois ou Nicky Conrad m'a cherché pour une histoire de poux et ou il a gagné (mais je lui ai moi aussi fait mal, il y a perdu deux dents …)) c'est juste qu'on a jamais eu d'amour. J'ai suivi une scolarité là aussi bien banale (voir même médiocre, j'aime pas l'école …), nous allions à l'école publique de quartier puis quand j'ai voulu rentrer en 6° avec mes autres copains de l'orphelinat, on m'a dit que j'irais autre part et c'est là que l'histoire intéressante commence vraiment.

Au début je ne comprenais pas et j'ai beaucoup pleuré, pourquoi me séparait-on de mes amis ? Puis la directrice de l'orphelinat, une dame à l'apparence très froide (mais en fait je savais qu'elle était gentille, je l'avais déjà vu consoler les plus jeunes après un cauchemar et une fois elle m'avait même donné un cookie parce que je m'étais écorché les genoux en grimpant aux arbres.) mademoiselle McGonagall m'avait convoqué dans son bureau. J'y étais aller avec la ferme intention de tout faire pour aller au collège public du quartier mais elle me fit m'asseoir et me fit comprendre que mes parents avaient payés, avant leur mort, pour que je rentre dans un grand collège en périphérie de Londres. Je voulu protester mais elle m'avait fait entendre raison.

"Voyons Harry, tu ne peux pas ne pas y aller. Tes parents ont voulu que tu ailles dans cette école pour ton bien et les grandes personnes savent mieux que les enfants ce qui est bien pour eux. Tu vois, ils avaient pensés à tes études avant même que tu aies un an, c'est dire comme ils t'aiment et pensaient à toi. Alors ne les déçoit pas et vas-y. Et puis c'est une grande chance pour toi, tu vas pouvoir avoir d'autres amis, te faire de nouvelles connaissances et puis ça te sortira un peu du quartier, tu rencontreras de nouvelles personnes, tu exploreras de nouveaux horizons … et puis tu retrouveras tous tes copains ici le soir et tu pourras leur raconter ta journée et eux te raconteront la leur. Ça sera bien mieux comme ça car si vous restez tout le temps collé les uns aux autres, qu'aurez-vous de nouveau à vous raconter après, hein ?

-… Moui mais je veux pas aller dans un collège privé, je suis nul en cours, ils vont tous se moquer de moi.

-Oh voyons Harry, tu n'es pas nul en cours, tu ne te donne pas les moyens de réussir, c'est tout. Quant au collège privé, tu penses bien que je me suis renseignée sur cet établissement avant de t'y envoyer et je t'assure que le collège Poudlard sera parfait pour toi. Ce n'est pas un collège élitiste comme tu le penses. Ce collège est privé, en effet mais, même s'il y a des notes, ce n'est pas sur ces critères qu'on y entre. D'abord, on y entre par le nom, les plus vieilles familles d'Angleterre y envoient leurs enfants parce que eux-même y ont été et s'y sont plût. Ensuite, on peut y entrer, si on a pas de nom, grâce à une bourse. Je me suis renseigner sur tes parents et sache que ton père y est rentré parce que les Potter sont une des familles les plus anciennes d'Angleterre et ta mère y est elle, rentré grâce à une bourse. C'est là bas qu'ils se sont rencontrés, ils sont tombés amoureux là bas, ce sont mariés puis t'ont eu. C'est une grande chance pour toi d'y aller.

-… Moui mais je suis nul en cours" Répliqua d'un ton vraiment plus du tout convaincu le jeune Harry du haut de ses 10 ans.

"Et bien, il est vrai que tes résultats ne te font pas honneur mais comme je te le disais, cette école ne fait pas tant attention aux notes que ça. Bien sur, quand tu seras là bas, il y aura les matières normales comme l'Anglais, les mathématiques, les sciences, … tout comme dans une école normale mais toi tu auras la chance d'avoir plein d'autres options. Poudlard propose tout un panel d'options pour que leurs élèves puissent se cultiver comme ils l'entendent. Ce sont eux, et non leurs parents ou leur tuteur qui choisissent quelles options ils veulent prendre et elles sont nombreuses et variées et tu peux les prendre dès ton entrée au collège. Tu peux apprendre le Japonais ou encore prendre des cours de self défense. Tu peux étudier la loi de l'évolution ou apprendre comment fabriquer une chaise en cours de menuiserie. Tu peux tout apprendre. Poudlard propose toutes ses activités pour que ses élèves trouvent leur voie et aient un métier une fois sortie de ses murs. Ils ont le meilleur taux de réussite de l'Angleterre aux examens. Tous les élèves sortis de Poudlard ont très bien réussi dans leur vie professionnelle et ils sont tout reconnus comme des sommités dans leur milieu. Réalise Harry, c'est une chance inespérée pour toi.

-Oui, mais les fournitures et tout ça … ça va coûter cher.

-Ne t'inquiète pas de ça, c'est le collège qui fourni tout, cahiers, livres, classeurs, tout est déjà inclus dans le prix que tes parents ont payé pour que tu y ailles. La seule chose que tu devras emmener sera une trousse et tu sais que nous te fournissons tout ce qu'il te faut ici. Nous avons peu de moyen mais pour la scolarité de mes enfants, je me débrouille toujours pour qu'ils aient le meilleur matériel.

-…

-Alors, qu'en penses-tu ? Tu vas y aller en septembre ?"

Harry garda la tête baissée mais acquiesça, mademoiselle McGonagall eut un sourire et le congédia.

Oui m'enfin comment est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir annoncé ça à ses copains maintenant ? Dean et Seamus ne comprendraient pas et lui en voudraient de ne pas rester avec lui, il en était sur.

Harry descendit donc dans la cours pour retrouver ses copains qui jouaient au foot. Quand ils le virent, ils arrêtèrent de jouer pour aller voir Harry et lui dirent :

"Alors ?

-Alors je dois aller dans cette autre école.

-Ooooooohhhhhhhh, mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que mes parents ont déjà payés pour les frais de scolarité et tout et tout et que c'est un super collège et que c'est là qu'ils se sont rencontrés et bla bla bla …

-Ah bon, alors tu dois y aller.

-Hein ?

-Quoi Dean, qu'est-ce que tu raconte ?

-Bah oui banane, si tes parents voulaient que tu ailles là, alors il faut que tu y ailles, ça veux dire qu'ils t'aiment. Moi les miens devaient pas m'aimer puisqu'ils m'ont abandonnés mais toi il faut que tu y ailles et que tu ai de bonnes notes.

-Bah, je te promets que j'y vais mais bon, pour les bonnes notes, c'est déjà moins sur."

Et voilà, c'est comme ça que j'ai accepté d'aller dans le collège de Poudlard et cette décision à changé ma vie.

A suivre.

Voilà, le chapitre est fini. J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu et que vous me laisserez une petite review pour m'encourager.

Merci d'avance et bonne continuation.


	2. Chapter 2

Même après tout ce temps, je ne sais que pensé de mon premier jour au collège … enfin, je suppose que comme pour toute chose i

Titre : Mon histoire

Auteur : Mangafana

Disclaire : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à cette chère madame Rowling.

Résumé : Dans un monde sans magie, Harry est un orphelin qui fini par intégrer le sélecte collège Poudlard. Il s'y fait des amis et se découvre un talent. Ce talent va le mener à être convoité puis même acheté par un richissime "bienfaiteur".

Bonjour, bon, alors, comme toujours pour une fic, je vais mettre un peu les choses à plat. J'écris pour mon propre plaisir et donc je ne cours pas après les reviews m'enfin en avoir me fait tjs plaisir et je réponds généralement à toutes (sauf si j'ai pas le temps) ou sinon je remercie dans le chapitre suivant les personnes qui m'ont reviewvées.

Autre chose, j'ai pour habitude de ne jamais poster mes fics si je ne les ai pas fini car je n'aime pas attendre pour lire la suite d'une fic que j'aime alors ce serait nul de faire la même chose à d'autres. Cette fic, comme toute les autres, est finie, elle contient 14 chapitres et je pense pouvoir poster un chapitre par week end, cependant, je travaille et donc suis assez prise, il m'arriveras donc d'être dans l'impossibilité de poster certains week end, je vous pris de m'en excuser par avance.

Cette idée de fic m'est venu en lisant la fic "propriété privée" de imedamizi. J'ai imaginé cette fic à partir de quelques éléments de sa fic et je lui ai envoyé un mail pour lui demandé si elle m'autorisait à publié ma fic malgré certaines ressemblances. C'était il y a deux semaines et je n'ai eu aucune nouvelles alors j'ai publié malgré tout. Cependant, si jamais elle me contacte par la suite en me disant qu'elle ne souhaitait pas que ma fic soit sur le net, je la retirerais, navrée. Par contre, si certains veulent continuer à lire ma fic après sa possible disparition, je pourrais toujours poster d'adresse mail à adresse mail.

Dernière chose, j'écris sans béta lectrice et suis très mauvaise en français, je vous prierais donc d'être indulgents s'il vous plait.

Je n'ai pas pu mettre de chapitre depuis deux vendredi alors pour compenser, je vous en met un aujourd'hui, un autre sans doute demain et un troisième vendredi prochain, j'espère que ça vous ira et que j'aurais des reviews (croise les doigts, lol).

Alors, j'ai été ravie de recevoir vos reviews, elles m'ont fait très plaisir et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Merci donc à :Sati-san, lise261, brigitte26, Virginie2, Stormtrooper, pottermania bis, Gwladys Evans, Anon et lilip.

Merci et bonne lecture.

Chapitre 2 :

Même après tout ce temps, je ne sais que penser de mon premier jour au collège … enfin, je suppose que comme pour toute chose il y a de bons et de mauvais côtés.

"J'veux pas mettre ça.

-Mais Harry enfin, c'est ton uniforme pour le collège.

-Et alors, ils ont du se trompé, c'est sans doute l'uniforme des filles parce que je ne porterais pas une cape, on dirait une robe ce truc." Dans la plupart des collèges anglais, il y a un uniforme, celui du collège du quartier était composé d'un pantalon avec une matière proche du jeans, bleu, d'une chemise bleu ciel et d'un blaser bleu avec le symbole de l'école brodé sur le col de la veste. Pour les chaussures, ils pouvaient mettre ce qu'ils voulaient.

Mon uniforme était lui composé d'une paire de chaussure noire en cuire qui faisait mal, d'une paire de chaussette noire, d'une paire de pantalon noir elle aussi, faite dans un tissu qui gratte et avec des plis sur le devant, d'une ceinture noire à boucle assez fine, d'une chemise blanche immaculée, d'une cravate noire et d'UNE CAPE noire avec derrière le sigle de l'école brodé en gros (comme l'avait dit Dean « c'est pour mieux vous reconnaître dans la rue, comme ça on sais qui on peu taper sans problème »), et quel sigle mes aïeux, jamais vu de mélange aussi étrange, il y avait un blaireau, un aigle, un serpent et un lion, vous avouerez tout de même que c'est assez singulier.

"Ce n'est pas une cape Harry, c'est une blouse, là, tu vois, tu as des manches, en fait c'est comme un grand manteau long.

-Ouais bah elle est moche leur blouse et puis ils m'ont pris pour quoi, je ne suis pas un super héros moi, avec leur cape.

-C'est une blouse je te dis. Oh, tu es exaspérant, dépêche-toi de l'enfiler sinon tu vas être en retard et Hagrid ne t'attendras pas."

Hagrid c'était le jardinier de l'orphelinat, un homme très grand, très simple et très gentil. Il avait une énorme barbe et il était aussi haut qu'un chêne …

Il avait été convenu que ce serait lui qui m'emmènerait au collège tous les matins. En fait, Hagrid était un orphelin lui aussi et il avait été élevé dans cet orphelinat. Il avait fait des études de jardinerie et était très doué mais il avait toujours été très attaché à ce lieu alors il avait mit son talent au profit de l'établissement. La journée, il allait travailler dans une jardinerie sous serre en dehors de la ville et le soir, il revenait à l'orphelinat ou il habitait. Il avait moyenné avec mademoiselle McGonagall pour loger et être nourri à l'orphelinat et c'était bien le moins qu'elle puisse faire parce qu'il lui redonnait tout son salaire pour l'aider dans la maintenance de l'orphelinat. Le week-end, il s'occupait du jardin de l'orphelinat et du petit potager. C'était Marie, l'aide de la directrice qui en avait eu l'idée en disant que ça apaiserait sans doute les enfants de s'occuper eux-mêmes des légumes qu'ils planteraient.

Enfin bref, c'est donc Hagrid qui m'emmènerait tous les matins et qui me ramènerait tous les soirs car le collège était sur le chemin de la serre dans laquelle il travaillait.

Avec un grand soupir, j'enfilais rapidement ma "blouse", prenait mon sac et dévalait les escaliers pour ne pas louper Hagrid. Comme convenu, il m'attendait devant la grille avec son pick-up. J'ouvris la portière et me jetais sur le siège passager. Hagrid attendit que j'ai bouclé ma ceinture avant de démarrer. Le chemin se fit en silence et je voyais les arbres défilés. Je me concentrais sur le paysage pour essayer de ne plus penser au nœud qui me contractait l'estomac. Puis finalement la voiture s'arrêta. Je regardais autour de moi puis fut subjugué par ce que je voyais de l'autre côté de la rue. Là, devant moi, un immense portail par lequel entraient des tonnes d'élèves qui portait le même uniforme que lui (ce qui le rassura déjà un peu, au moins, garçons comme filles portaient la même blouse, les filles avaient juste une jupe à la place du pantalon) mais surtout, ce qui m'étonna tant fut le château qui se trouvait derrière les grilles. Il était difficile de bien voir mais c'était sur qu'il avait au moins 3 étages et il semblait vraiment très grand et très large. J'eu subitement du mal à déglutir. Dire que ça, ça serait mon quotidien, incroyable, inimaginable … NON, VEUX PAS.

Pris d'une soudaine terreur, je me terrais dans mon siège. Hagrid posa une main sur mon épaule et me dit :

"Ça va aller bonhomme ?

-…

-écoute, je sais que ça peut être très intimidant mais tu verras, une fois que tu y seras, tu ne voudras plus la quitter, le passage au collège est difficile pour tout le monde et en plus, toi tu vas dans une nouvelle école sans connaître personne mais tu te feras rapidement de nouveaux copains et tout ira bien après.

-Ouais.

-Bon, maintenant écoute-moi, je ne sais pas comment ça va se passer là dedans mais ne te laisse pas marcher sur les pieds, et ne crois pas ce qu'ils peuvent te dire. Je sais que les enfants peuvent être cruels entre eux mais tu mérites autant que n'importe lequel de ses enfants d'intégrer cette école. Je ne connaissais pas tes parents mais ils devaient sacrément t'aimer pour t'inscrire dans une si bonne école alors surtout garde la tête haute et n'hésite pas à te défendre en cas de besoin, hein ?

-Oui Hagrid.

-Bien. Bon, nous finissons tous les deux à 17 heures mais le temps que j'arrive ici il sera déjà 17 heures 15 alors surtout ne t'éloigne pas d'accord, reste devant les grilles et nous rentreront ensemble ce soir et tous les autres, ok ?

-Oui.

-Bien. Alors bon courage, fils." Harry hocha la tête puis descendit de voiture. Il hésita avant de traverser la rue mais il savait que Hagrid ne redémarrerait pas avant de l'avoir vu passer les grilles alors il regarda des deux côtés, traversa et, serrant fermement la bandoulière de son sac, il passa les grilles.

Ce qu'il vit de l'autre côté de ses austères grilles était étonnant et magnifique. Le jardin était sensationnel, au loin, sur la gauche, il pouvait voir un lac et droit devant, en suivant un chemin de gravillon blanc, il vit un grand rassemblement d'enfants de tous âges. Suivant la foule, il se retrouva dans une grande masse de gens qui regardaient tous dans la même direction. Il essaya de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour voir ce que les autres regardaient mais, même s'il n'était pas petit pour un enfant de 10 ans, par rapport aux grands de 17 ans, il avait l'air d'un micro nain de jardin. Finalement, il n'eut pas besoin de voir puisqu'il pouvait entendre. En effet, une voie s'éleva des haut-parleurs et leur parla.

"Mes chers enfants, je suis bien heureux de vous voir tous réuni aujourd'hui pour ce jour de rentré. Je suis heureux de vous revoir, pour certain des classes plus grandes, et je suis très content de vous rencontrer, pour vous, petits sixièmes. Bien, je me présente, je suis le directeur de cet établissement, le professeur Dumbledore. Je vais vous demander de vous ranger un peu, c'est le fouillis tout ça et même si l'on dit que le bazar est le reflet d'un esprit ordonné, je préfèrerais que vous vous placiez au moins par classe donc, je vais demander aux sixièmes de se mettre à gauche de la coure et à partir de la, les autres classes se rangent pour arriver jusqu'aux terminales sur la droite."

Il y eu soudain un grand chambardement ou tout le monde se déplaçait dans tous les sens et c'était vraiment une catastrophe, tout le monde entrait en collision avec tout le monde et les plus petit étaient emportés par les plus grands. Au final, tout le monde se retrouva aux endroits voulus et je put enfin voir de quoi avait l'air le directeur … et bin, ça aussi sa valait le détour. Lui aussi portait une "blouse" mais la sienne était bleu ciel, il avait un pantalon en lin beige et des tongs … oui, vous avez bien compris, des tongs … incroyable.

Tout à mon engourdissement, je ne suivi pas du tout le reste du discoure du directeur (que j'avais déjà rebaptisé dumby en moi-même.), néanmoins, je suivi la file des sixièmes quand elle se déplaça. On nous mena à l'intérieur du château et je fus encore plus étonné. Comme tous les sixièmes, j'avais le nez en l'air au lieu de regarder ou je marchais et je regardais les moulures, les plafonds, les statues, les portraits, … toutes ses choses magnifiques que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant. Fort heureusement, nous ne dûmes pas emprunter les escaliers (sinon, on serait tous tombés, personne ne regardait ou il allait) et on nous conduisit à une salle de classe au rez-de-chaussée. On nous demanda de nous asseoir ou nous le désirions et je m'assis donc au dernier rang, dans la rangé du milieu. Quelqu'un vint s'installer juste à côté de moi, c'était un grand rouquin efflanqué avec une tâche noire sur le nez. Il me fit un petit sourire et me dit :

"Salut, moi c'est Ron.

-Harry" Nous échangeâmes un sourire et une poignée de main. C'est comme ça que je rencontrais mon meilleur ami.

Comme McGonagall me l'avait dit, il y avait beaucoup d'option et dès la première heure on nous en parla. Il y avait des cours sur tout, des clubs de beach volley, de la réparation auto, des cours de pilotage, une formation militaire, … vraiment tout et n'importe quoi et bizarrement, comme notre professeur principal (une dame très jolie appelée Sinistra) nous l'avait appris il y avait au moins un élève par option.

Pendant les deux premières heures elle nous expliqua comment fonctionnait l'école, puis pendant les deux dernières heures de la matinée, elle nous donna nos emplois du temps basic, à savoir anglais, maths, science, musique, dessin, … et tout le reste, puis elle nous parla des différentes options proposées mais ne nous laissa pas faire notre choix tout de suite.

"Mais enfin, parce qu'il est l'heure de manger bien sur" et sur ses bonnes paroles, elle nous mena à la "grande salle" là où on mangeait. Dans cette immense salle (tout ici était vraiment démesuré) il y avait une table pour chaque année mais bien sur, les élèves pouvaient s'asseoir ou ils le souhaitaient. Dans cette école, le libre arbitre et l'acquisition de l'expérience semblaient primer sur toute chose, hormis les cours, bien sur.

Les cours reprenaient à 13 heures mais nous ne retournâmes pas dans la salle de classe ou étaient restées nos affaires, nous sommes plutôt aller visiter le château et croyez-moi, les 4 heures de cours ne furent pas de trop pour tout visiter et encore, nous avons juste fait l'essentiel. Puis Sinistra nous ramena à notre classe ou nous prîmes nos affaires et nous fûmes enfin libérés avec pour seule consigne pour le lendemain de penser aux options qu'il nous ferait plaisir de prendre.

En rentrant dans la voiture de Hagrid, j'étais très pensif, cette école m'avait l'air super finalement mais je ne savais vraiment pas quoi prendre comme option et je me triturais la tête pour savoir ce que je dirais à la prof principale demain.

A suivre.

Voilà, le chapitre est fini. J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu et que vous me laisserez une petite review pour m'encourager.

Merci d'avance et bonne continuation.


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : Mon histoire

Auteur : Mangafana

Disclaire : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à cette chère madame Rowling.

Résumé : Dans un monde sans magie, Harry est un orphelin qui fini par intégrer le sélecte collège Poudlard. Il s'y fait des amis et se découvre un talent. Ce talent va le mener à être convoité puis même acheté par un richissime "bienfaiteur".

Bonjour, bon, alors, comme toujours pour une fic, je vais mettre un peu les choses à plat. J'écris pour mon propre plaisir et donc je ne cours pas après les reviews m'enfin en avoir me fait tjs plaisir et je réponds généralement à toutes (sauf si j'ai pas le temps) ou sinon je remercie dans le chapitre suivant les personnes qui m'ont reviewvées.

Autre chose, j'ai pour habitude de ne jamais poster mes fics si je ne les ai pas fini car je n'aime pas attendre pour lire la suite d'une fic que j'aime alors ce serait nul de faire la même chose à d'autres. Cette fic, comme toute les autres, est finie, elle contient 14 chapitres et je pense pouvoir poster un chapitre par week end, cependant, je travaille et donc suis assez prise, il m'arriveras donc d'être dans l'impossibilité de poster certains week end, je vous pris de m'en excuser par avance.

Cette idée de fic m'est venu en lisant la fic "propriété privée" de imedamizi. J'ai imaginé cette fic à partir de quelques éléments de sa fic et je lui ai envoyé un mail pour lui demandé si elle m'autorisait à publié ma fic malgré certaines ressemblances. C'était il y a deux semaines et je n'ai eu aucune nouvelles alors j'ai publié malgré tout. Cependant, si jamais elle me contacte par la suite en me disant qu'elle ne souhaitait pas que ma fic soit sur le net, je la retirerais, navrée. Par contre, si certains veulent continuer à lire ma fic après sa possible disparition, je pourrais toujours poster d'adresse mail à adresse mail.

Dernière chose, j'écris sans béta lectrice et suis très mauvaise en français, je vous prierais donc d'être indulgents s'il vous plait.

Et donc, comme promis, je met ce chapitre aujourd'hui, je sais que la plupart n'ont même pas encore lu le chapitre 2 mais c'est pour me faire pardonner de vous avoir fait patienter pendant 2 semaines sans rien, lol. Je tiens aussi à remiercier ceux et celles qui m'ont apportés leur soutiens pour le chapitre 2. Je les remercierais dans le chapitre 4 par contre, parce que il est 23 h 24 et que je suis vanée, lolo.

Merci et bonne lecture.

Chapitre 3 :

Je rentrais donc puis, après avoir remercié Hagrid et lui avoir dit à demain, je rejoignais mes camarades qui étaient revenus eux aussi de leur première journée. J'écoutais Dean et Seamus se plaindre qu'ils ne seraient pas dans la même classe sans leur faire remarquer que moi non plus mais bon, Dean et Seamus avaient toujours été plus proche tous les deux que moi avec aucun d'entre eux, c'était quand même de bons copains. Puis enfin, ils me demandèrent comment c'était passé ma journée, je leur racontais donc tout, les grandes grilles, le grand château et le grand parc. Le nombre d'élèves dans la cours puis l'étonnement que j'avais eu en remarquent qu'il n'y avait que 30 sixièmes, juste pour faire une classe en somme. Puis je leur parlais de mon problème pour les options. Eux, avaient tout de suite sue ce qu'ils auraient voulu faire s'ils avaient dut choisir mais moi … aucune idée

Le lendemain, une fois de retour en classe, la même interrogation planait dans mon esprit, je ne savais toujours pas ce que je souhaitais prendre comme option. Madame Sinistra passa dans les rangs pour prendre note de ce que chaque élève souhaitait. Elle arriva à notre table et Ron lui dit les options qu'il avait choisis, foot et piscine, à priori, mon nouvel ami était très sportif. Quand le professeur se tourna vers lui, Harry lui lança un regard de chien battu et lui dit : "Je sais pas quoi prendre.

-Oh, et bien, ce n'est rien, Harry c'est ça ? Ecoute, il n'est pas inhabituel qu'un élève ne prenne pas d'option donc tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Tu n'as qu'à passer ton année à te renseigner sur les différentes options et l'année prochaine tu prendras celle qui te plait le plus, d'accord ?

-Oui mais je serais en retard.

-Pas du tout, les élèves se lassent souvent de leur premier choix d'option alors souvent, ils reprennent une option du début, avec les sixièmes années, même s'ils sont en troisième ou plus. Donc l'année prochaine, si tu décides de prendre une option, ce que tu n'es pas obligé de faire, bien sur, tu pourras prendre du début sans que personne n'aie rien à te dire, d'accord ?"

Harry hocha la tête et lui fit un grand sourire, il l'aimait bien cette prof, elle était belle et gentille. Harry décida donc de ne pas prendre d'option cette année, après tout, il avait le temps, il avait encore 6 ans avant de trouver ce qui allait lui plaire.

Nous passâmes une année mémorable. Les premiers jours furent difficiles bien sur mais la routine s'installa. Le matin, Hagrid m'emmenait jusqu'au collège et nous parlions souvent ou bien il m'aidait à apprendre mes leçons, il était vraiment très intelligent … Puis il me déposait devant le collège dans lequel je me rendais avec joie, comme tout le monde me l'avait prédit. Je rejoignais Ron dans la cours et nous nous amusions au foot. Puis nous allions en cours. Je n'avais pas pris d'option cette année là mais ce n'était pas bien grave.

Dans une journée de cours, il y avait 8 heures, 4 le matin et 4 l'après-midi avec une pause de 1 heure à midi. Les 6 premières heures étaient consacrées aux cours normaux, comme dans tous les autres collèges puis les deux dernières heures de cours étaient consacrées aux options, on ne pouvait prendre que deux options par an donc une heure par option tous les jours. Harry avait été craintif le premier jour de savoir ce qu'il allait faire pendant ses deux heures de libre mais il était hors de question de le laisser sortir alors il devait aller en étude. L'étude, c'était la grande salle et là bas, il retrouva une dizaine d'étudiants qui faisaient leurs devoirs et révisaient pour leurs cours.

A la fin de mes deux heures d'études, je rejoignais la grille de l'école devant laquelle j'attendais Hagrid en disant au revoir à mes amis puis lui et moi retournions à l'orphelinat. En rentrant, je m'amusais avec Dean et Seam' en leur racontant ma journée et eux me racontaient la leur. Ensuite nous mangions et en soirée, pendant qu'ils faisaient leurs devoirs (que moi j'avais déjà fait en étude), je me distrayais comme je pouvais en lisant, en dessinant ou en allant faire du sport.

Cette année à vraiment été merveilleuse et pendant que j'évoluais dans ce nouvel univers, je m'étais fait un merveilleux ami. Oui, Ron, c 'est ça, je vous en avais déjà parlé. Je l'adore, c'est mon meilleur ami, mon complice. Pendant cette année, nous avons beaucoup parlé de nous, enfin, surtout lui, il m'a présenté à toute sa famille. Déjà, à ses deux frères aînés qui sont en quatrième, des jumeaux aussi roux que lui, Fred et George. Puis à son frère, encore plus grand qui lui est au lycée Poudlard, Percy, il était en seconde. Les jumeaux sont vraiment sensas et je les adore aussi, ils avaient une vive imagination et faisaient plein de blague, ils avaient pris physique chimie comme option ce qui fait qu'ils faisaient pleins d'expériences sur les autres et c'était souvent très drôle, fort heureusement, ils m'avaient à la bonne donc je n'avais pas trop souvent à faire à leurs blagues. Percy, lui, c'était une autre affaire, il était pointilleux, c'était affreux, toujours accro aux règlements, quel enfer, il avait d'ailleurs pris option droit et j'étais sur qu'il ferait un parfait juriste …

J'avais rencontré le reste de la famille Weasley lors de l'anniversaire de Ron auquel il m'invita. Au début, j'avais été assez gêné qu'il m'invite car je n'avais pas d'argent pour lui acheter un cadeau digne de mon meilleur ami mais une fois avoir parlé du problème avec McGonagall, elle m'invita à prendre part à certaines corvées de l'orphelinat et pour ma peine, me donna quelque sous, j'étais content, j'avais pu acheter un vieux jeu vidéo pour la console préhistorique de Ron.

Donc, pour son anniversaire, Hagrid avait eu la gentillesse de me déposer en voiture, il était convenu que se serait le père de Ron qui me reconduirait le soir venu. Je me présentais donc devant la maison de mon ami. C'était une maison assez petite et assez excentrée mais elle me semblait très chaleureuse. Je sonnais à la porte et Ron vint m'ouvrir. Il me fit renter et après m'avoir débarrassé de mon manteau et m'avoir sauté dessus en remerciement pour mon cadeau, il me présenta au reste de sa famille. Tout d'abord sa mère, Mme Weasley, c'était une charmante femme rousse assez replète mais très énergique, je l'avais d'ailleurs déjà constaté pour l'avoir croisé deux fois quand elle venait chercher ses fils à l'école, elle était vraiment très speed. Son père ensuite, monsieur Weasley, aussi roux lui aussi que ses fils mais aussi chauve que les cheveux de Percy étaient crépus, il semblait être un homme tranquille qui adorait sa famille. Il travaillait au ministère de l'intérieur au département des détournements des inventions, travail qui lui tenait à cœur étant lui-même inventeur. Et un grand inventeur si vous voulez mon avis, mais aucune de ses inventions n'avait encore été reconnue. Toutes étaient brevetées bien sur mais personne n'avait encore tenté la commercialisation et je trouvais ça bien dommage.

Ron me présenta ensuite à ses deux frères aînés que je ne connaissais pas, il y avait d'abord Charlie, qui était dresseur d'animaux pour le cinéma et Bill qui était archéologue pour le British muséum. Il avait fait un crochet avant son prochain avion pour Le Caire à la maison familiale pour l'anniversaire de son plus jeune frère. Enfin, je fut présenté à Ginny, la seule fille des enfants Weasley, d'un an ma cadette. Toute la famille Weasley avait été à Poudlard depuis des générations. Je m'étonnais auprès de Ron d'être son seul invité mais il m'expliqua qu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup d'argent et que sa famille ne lui avait autorisé qu'un invité. Je lui répondit que je comprenais totalement la situation et je le remerciais encore de m'avoir invité.

La famille Weasley est une famille formidable et Ron à été, est et sera toujours mon meilleur ami, et ça depuis mon premier jour à Poudlard.

Pour ma meilleure amie, Hermione, ce fut un petit peu plus compliqué. D'ailleurs je ne l'ai "rencontré" qu'en cinquième.

Un an venait de passer et j'adorais toujours autant Poudlard. J'y avais mon meilleur ami et le cadre était vraiment très cool et les activités proposées très intéressantes. Après un an à ne faire que de l'étude le soir, pour ma cinquième, je savais quels options me plairaient et le premier jour de classe, comme tous les autres élèves, j'en fit part à notre professeur principal. Ron parla avant moi, cette année, il souhaitait prendre basquet ball et piscine. Quand Sinistra se tourna vers moi, je lui fit un sourire et déclara :"Dessin et menuiserie". En effet, pendant les cours de dessin du professeur Chourave, je m'étais découvert un vrai don pour cette matière et puis j'aimais bien dessiner, ça me détendais. Mme Chourave disait que mon dessin était reposant et réaliste, pile ce qu'il fallait et j'adorais ça. Pourquoi la menuiserie ? Et bien, j'aimais bien travailler le bois (chose que j'avais expérimenté en faisant une lampe en bois en cours de technologie) et créer des motifs m'étais facile alors pourquoi ne pas créer des choses utiles aussi? Comme ça, même si je me retrouve à la rue, je saurais au moins travailler de mes mains pour gagner ma vie, et j'adorais cette idée.

J'entendis un "pfff" dédaigneux venant de la table devant moi mais je ne dis rien devant le professeur, une fois qu'elle se fut éloignée, je me tournais vers la "pfffeuse" et lui dit :

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hermione ?

-Franchement, vous n'avez rien trouvé d'autre comme option, je ne sais pas moi, quelque chose d'utile pour l'avenir pour une fois ? Franchement, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire avec basket et dessin, hein ?

-Et bien on va s'amuser, et toi, qu'est-ce que tu as pris d'aussi grandiose pour ton futur ?

-Microbiologie et études des amibes …

-étude des amibes ? je ne veux même pas savoir ce que c'est … dit Ron

-C'est …

-Non non, j'ai dit que je ne voulais pas savoir. Espèce de tarée sans potes va …

-Ron ! m'écriais-je.

-Je suis peut-être une tarée mais moi au moins je ne suis pas stupide …" Déclara t'elle le rouge aux joues et les larmes aux yeux. Elle leva la main et demanda à sortir puis s'enfui dans les toilettes. Je lançais un regard de reproche à Ron :

"Quoi ? Elle l'avait bien cherché …

-Oui, mais ce que tu as dit était vraiment méchant.

-Ce qu'elle m'a dit aussi était méchant.

-Oui mais toi tu sais que c'est faux alors que elle, elle sais que ce que tu lui as dit sur le peu d'ami qu'elle a est vrai." Ron me regarda, soupira et ébouriffa ma tignasse en disant "bon, très bien j'irais m'excuser petit frère". C'était un truc marrant avec Ron sa. Il m'appelait très souvent petit frère, étant le plus jeune, ses frères lui ont toujours donné du "petit frère" en le protégeant et comme il n'avait qu'une petite sœur qui pouvait très bien se défendre seule ou qui appelait la personne la plus forte du foyer à la rescousse (sa mère …) il reportait sur moi son besoin de protection. Ça ne me dérangeait pas, j'aimais même assez être ainsi protégé.

Pour en revenir à Hermione, tout le monde la connaissait, Hermione la surdouée, elle était la première de la classe et avait la meilleure moyenne depuis plus de 15 ans … Elle était boursière dans cette école et comptait bien le rester en ayant les meilleurs résultats possibles. Elle ne m'aimait pas parce que j'arrivais à avoir de meilleures notes qu'elle (qui se donnait pourtant à fond dans toutes les matières) dans certaines matières auxquelles elle ne comprenait rien telle que la musique ou le dessin.

A suivre.

Voilà, le chapitre est fini. J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu et que vous me laisserez une petite review pour m'encourager.

Merci d'avance et bonne continuation.


	4. Chapter 4

Après le cours, Ron et moi nous séparèrent pour mieux chercher Hermione dans ce grand collège

Titre : Mon histoire

Auteur : Mangafana

Disclaire : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à cette chère madame Rowling.

Résumé : Dans un monde sans magie, Harry est un orphelin qui fini par intégrer le sélecte collège Poudlard. Il s'y fait des amis et se découvre un talent. Ce talent va le mener à être convoité puis même acheté par un richissime "bienfaiteur".

Bonjour, bon, alors, comme toujours pour une fic, je vais mettre un peu les choses à plat. J'écris pour mon propre plaisir et donc je ne cours pas après les reviews m'enfin en avoir me fait tjs plaisir et je réponds généralement à toutes (sauf si j'ai pas le temps) ou sinon je remercie dans le chapitre suivant les personnes qui m'ont reviewvées.

Autre chose, j'ai pour habitude de ne jamais poster mes fics si je ne les ai pas fini car je n'aime pas attendre pour lire la suite d'une fic que j'aime alors ce serait nul de faire la même chose à d'autres. Cette fic, comme toute les autres, est finie, elle contient 14 chapitres et je pense pouvoir poster un chapitre par week end, cependant, je travaille et donc suis assez prise, il m'arriveras donc d'être dans l'impossibilité de poster certains week end, je vous pris de m'en excuser par avance.

Cette idée de fic m'est venu en lisant la fic "propriété privée" de imedamizi. J'ai imaginé cette fic à partir de quelques éléments de sa fic et je lui ai envoyé un mail pour lui demandé si elle m'autorisait à publié ma fic malgré certaines ressemblances. C'était il y a deux semaines et je n'ai eu aucune nouvelles alors j'ai publié malgré tout. Cependant, si jamais elle me contacte par la suite en me disant qu'elle ne souhaitait pas que ma fic soit sur le net, je la retirerais, navrée. Par contre, si certains veulent continuer à lire ma fic après sa possible disparition, je pourrais toujours poster d'adresse mail à adresse mail.

Dernière chose, j'écris sans béta lectrice et suis très mauvaise en français, je vous prierais donc d'être indulgents s'il vous plait.

Merci à celles et ceux qui m'ont reviewvés pour mes chapitre 2 et 3, à savoir :brigitte26 (x2), stormtrooper2 (x2), Gwladys Evans (x2), virginie2, Lilou (x2), zaika, lise261,kekenat, et egwene. Merci encore à vous tous, ravie que ça vous ai plu. Et cette fois ci, pour de vrai, à la semaine prochaine.

Merci et bonne lecture.

Chapitre 4 :

Après le cours, Ron et moi nous séparèrent pour mieux chercher Hermione dans ce grand collège. Finalement, je traînais au deuxième étage quand j'entendis la chose la plus terrifiante qu'un élève de cinquième ou sixième peut entendre … j'entendis la voix de Neville Longdubat, le quatrième le plus costaud, le plus méchant et le plus bête qui soit.

Il semblait s'en prendre à quelqu'un de plus faible que lui ("encore, comme c'est étonnant …"). Lui et sa victime se trouvaient dans un couloir adjacent et l'angle me cachait à leur vue comme il les cachait à la mienne. J'allais reculer discrètement pour m'éclipser quand j'entendis le sanglot de l'autre personne. Un sanglot retenu et surtout très aigu, féminin même … oh putain merde, Hermione … Ni une ni deux, je pris mon courage à deux mains et m'élançais vers le couloir. Ce que je vis me pétrifia. Hermione était recroquevillée sur le sol en train de pleurer et Neville l'abreuvait d'insultes toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et je me jetais sur le grand quatrième et je le battais de mes poings et de mes pieds du mieux que je put mais bon, je n'étais pas très costaud et il repris rapidement le dessus en me donnant un coup de poing en plein visage. Il aurait pu continuer à me maltraiter mais un professeur passait par là, l'effrayant professeur de physique chimie, le grand Snape. Il le fit s'arrêter et nous emmena manu militari devant le directeur pour des explications et une punition.

Dumby, après avoir entendu toutes nos versions, dont l'une était que Neville se promenait tranquillement en regardant les oiseaux par les fenêtres quand Hermione et moi, bande de sauvages, l'avions attaqués pour le dépouiller de son argent car nous étions vraiment très pauvre … ouais, c'est cela oui … Donc, Dumby tira rapidement les choses au clair et menaça Neville d'expulsion (ce n'était, après tout, pas la première fois qu'il battait d'autres personnes) et lui donna un mois de retenue avec Snape (pour le plus grand plaisir sadique du prof, bien sur). Quant à moi, il me félicita pour mon courage mais me donna une heure de retenue parce qu'il était interdit de se battre, puis il nous envoya, Hermione et moi à l'infirmerie.

Le chemin vers l'antre de l'infirmière se fit dans un silence gêné puis nous arrivâmes. Mme Pomfraiche nous pris rapidement en charge, elle donna un lit à Hermione pour qu'elle se remette de ses émotions et me soigna le nez qui saignait légèrement. Elle me fit asseoir sur le lit en face de celui d'Hermione et nous regardions tous deux nos genoux quand nous prîmes tous deux la parole en même temps :

"Merci pour …

-Excuse pour …" Nous nous sommes regardé en souriant puis la porte sembla exploser pour laisser la place à Ron, plus ébouriffé que jamais, qui se rua vers moi et me pris dans ses bras en criant presque :

"Bon sang, est-ce que ça va petit frère ? J'ai entendu parlé de ce qui s'est passé, quel connard ce Neville, je lui défonce sa tronche de cake la prochaine fois que je le vois, oser toucher à mon bébé … Il le payera …

-ne t'inquiète pas MAMAN, je vais bien" répliquais-je de façon ironique pour lui faire comprendre que même si j'appréciais son inquiétude, il en faisait trop … Nous rirent ensemble et Hermione se joignit ainsi à nous. Et c'est comme ça que notre trio se forma, grâce à Neville en quelque sorte.

Depuis lors, nous devinrent inséparable. Le sportif, l'artiste et l'intello, ce n'est pas commun mais nous nous entendions si bien. Notre amitié ne faiblie pas, jamais, elle se renforça même avec le temps, en tout cas, jusqu'à nos 15 ans, année pendant laquelle Ron et Hermione formèrent un couple. A partir de cet instant, nous étions toujours inséparables mais se fut encore pire pour moi car au lieu d'un grand frère, j'héritais en plus d'une grande sœur surprotectrice. Je ne su jamais comment ça c'était fait mais en sortant ensemble, ils se sont tous les deux ligués pour faire de ma vie un cocon moelleux.

Et nous vécurent heureux, dans une insouciance insolente jusqu'à nos 17 ans, là, tout changea.

C'était pendant l'été, on était le 30 juillet, demain, c'était mon anniversaire et j'allais recevoir des cadeaux de mes amis, j'étais ravi. A l'orphelinat, on avait une règle, on n'invitait personne pour son anniversaire. Ça pouvait paraître étrange mais McGonagall ne voulait voir personne ce jour là, parce que les enfants sous sa garde ne recevaient aucun cadeau et qu'elle ne voulait pas voir la pitié dans les yeux des invités. Mais ce jour là, il y avait tout de même un gâteau fait par un autre pensionnaire de l'établissement et ce gâteau c'était le cadeau de tout le monde. Ainsi, pour chaque anniversaire, un pensionnaire désigné au hasard se chargeait du gâteau. Je savais que c'était Molly qui avait été désigné pour faire mon gâteau et j'avais hâte d'être à demain parce que Molly faisait des études de cuisine et elle se débrouillait super bien … j'en salivais d'avance.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte du dortoir, je m'étais isolé après le dîner pour pouvoir finir mon dessin en paix. Il représentait une scène que j'avais vu au parc dans la journée. Il représentait une maman, aux longs cheveux bruns et au sourire radieux qui poussait son fils, un petit garçon de 5 ou 6 ans, sur une balançoire. Le petit avait lui aussi l'air ravi. C'était une scène pleine de nostalgie et pour accentuer le rêve, il l'avait dessiné avec des pastels. La porte s'ouvrit avant qu'il ne dise "entrer" pour laisser paraître Marie. La jeune femme de 30 ans se pencha par la porte ouverte et lui dit :

"Harry, la directrice veux te voir dans son bureau …

-Ah ? …" Je cherchais dans ma tête ce que j'avais bien pu faire mais ma dernière bêtise en date n'étais plus si récente maintenant et personne ne l'avait découverte (j'avais cassé une belle assiette en porcelaine à laquelle tenait particulièrement McGonagall en jouant au ballon avec les plus jeunes dans la cuisine …).

"Ne cherche donc pas comme ça et vas-y, tu seras fixé plus rapidement.

-Oui, tu as raison, merci Marie".

Je posais donc mon dessin et mes couleurs et me dirigeais vers le bureau du rez-de-chaussée.

Je toquais à la porte et attendis la permission d'entrer de la directrice. Je rentrais dans son bureau. La directrice m'attendait derrière son bureau mais bizarrement, aujourd'hui, elle ne me souri pas. Elle me fit signe de m'asseoir sur la chaise en face de la sienne, ce que je fis, puis un silence s'étira entre nous :

"Alors … Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

-Rien Harry … Enfin, sauf si tu as quelque chose à m'avouer ?

-Euh … ben …

-Non, finalement tais-toi, je ne veux pas le savoir, je t'ai convoqué pour te parler de quelque chose.

-Ah, et c'est quoi ?

-…

-…

-… Madame McGonagall ?

-Oui, pardon Harry, je réfléchissais …

-Euh … Alors ?

-… Il y a un mois, j'ai reçu la visite de l'inspection sanitaire ici. Ce n'était pas la première fois et les autres fois, ça c'était très bien passé, il n'y avait donc pas de raison pour que cette fois-ci soit différente mais quand j'ai reçu la lettre de l'inspection, j'ai été très surprise. L'inspection disait qu'ils avaient trouvé chez moi des traces d'insectes nuisibles comme les cafards, et des excréments de rats … tu te rends compte Harry, des rats, dans mon établissement, impossible, tu sais bien que je suis très maniaque en ce qui concerne la propreté (et c'était peu dire, je me souviens qu'elle avait piqué bien des crises en voyant de la boue dans l'entrée à cause de nos chaussures crottées et notre punition la plus courante était de faire le ménage à fond dans une ou plusieurs pièces et quand je dis à fond, ça veut dire à fond, on voyait ensuite passer la directrice et son gant blanc …) alors des insectes et des rats, impensable. L'inspection me sommais de fermer mon établissement mais je ne pouvais pas, qu'auraient fait les enfants si j'avais fermé ? J'étais effondrée. A ce moment là, j'ai reçu la visite d'une personne qui me proposait une solution. Elle avait des connections, elle pouvait tirer des ficelles qui m'empêcheraient de fermer mon établissement et qui ferait disparaître ce rapport mensonger.

-…

-…

-… Mais, je suis bien d'accord, c'est affreux et heureusement que cette personne était là mais … pourquoi m'en parler, qu'est-ce que je peux faire, en quoi puis-je être utile ?

-Cette personne … elle ne ferait pas ça gratuitement et par bonté d'âme Harry, elle veut quelque chose en échange.

-Ah ? …

-Toi.

-…

-Quoi ? MOI, NON MAIS CA VA PAS, JAMAIS DE LA VIE, VOUS VOUS RENDEZ COMPTE DE CE QUE VOUS DITES ? ET C'EST QUI CETTE PERSONNE D'ABORD ?

-Harry, calme-toi d'accord, je suis désolée mais j'ai été obligée de le faire pour le bien de tous.

-DE TOUS ? ET MOI DANS TOUT CA ?

-J'ai dût te sacrifier, je suis désolée.

-Mais enfin, …

-Oui, je suis navrée Harry. Grâce à ses connections, cette personne à réussi à devenir ton tuteur légal, il ne manquait plus que ma signature pour avaliser le papier.

-Mais …

-Je suis désolée, vraiment Harry. Ses ordres sont simples, dans 30 minutes, une voiture viendra te chercher et tu resteras avec lui jusqu'à tes 18 ans, un an et un jour très précisément, dès que tu auras fêté ton anniversaire, tu pourras vivre la vie que tu veux Harry et … saches que la porte te sera toujours ouverte ici quelle que soit la date ou l'heure. … Aller, rassemble tes affaires, je te dirais au revoir dans le hall."

J'étais … anéanti, je crois que c'est le mot, on me chassait de la seule maison et on m'envoyait chez une personne que je ne connaissais pas du tout, ni de nom, ni de visage. On me vendait pour le bien des autres … j'étais habitué aux sacrifices, j'en avais toujours fait, à l'orphelinat, c'était comme ça qu'on vivait, les plus grands se sacrifiaient pour les plus jeunes mais de là a sacrifier sa vie … je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé, jamais.

A suivre.

Voilà, le chapitre est fini. J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu et que vous me laisserez une petite review pour m'encourager.

Merci d'avance et bonne continuation.


	5. Chapter 5

J

Titre : Mon histoire

Auteur : Mangafana

Disclaire : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à cette chère madame Rowling.

Résumé : Dans un monde sans magie, Harry est un orphelin qui fini par intégrer le sélecte collège Poudlard. Il s'y fait des amis et se découvre un talent. Ce talent va le mener à être convoité puis même acheté par un richissime "bienfaiteur".

Bonjour, bon, alors, comme toujours pour une fic, je vais mettre un peu les choses à plat. J'écris pour mon propre plaisir et donc je ne cours pas après les reviews m'enfin en avoir me fait tjs plaisir et je réponds généralement à toutes (sauf si j'ai pas le temps) ou sinon je remercie dans le chapitre suivant les personnes qui m'ont reviewvées.

Autre chose, j'ai pour habitude de ne jamais poster mes fics si je ne les ai pas fini car je n'aime pas attendre pour lire la suite d'une fic que j'aime alors ce serait nul de faire la même chose à d'autres. Cette fic, comme toute les autres, est finie, elle contient 14 chapitres et je pense pouvoir poster un chapitre par week end, cependant, je travaille et donc suis assez prise, il m'arriveras donc d'être dans l'impossibilité de poster certains week end, je vous pris de m'en excuser par avance.

Cette idée de fic m'est venu en lisant la fic "propriété privée" de imedamizi. J'ai imaginé cette fic à partir de quelques éléments de sa fic et je lui ai envoyé un mail pour lui demandé si elle m'autorisait à publié ma fic malgré certaines ressemblances. C'était il y a deux semaines et je n'ai eu aucune nouvelles alors j'ai publié malgré tout. Cependant, si jamais elle me contacte par la suite en me disant qu'elle ne souhaitait pas que ma fic soit sur le net, je la retirerais, navrée. Par contre, si certains veulent continuer à lire ma fic après sa possible disparition, je pourrais toujours poster d'adresse mail à adresse mail.

Dernière chose, j'écris sans béta lectrice et suis très mauvaise en français, je vous prierais donc d'être indulgents s'il vous plait.

Et maintenant, les remerciements à mes reviewvers : merci à akya07, Virginie2(2), Dragonha, tama(2), brigitte26(2), petite-abeille, lilou(2), laura Ellecéa, Gwladys Evans(2), crystal of shadow, stormtrooper2(2), surfway, zaika. Les personnes qui ont un (2) m'ont aussi reviewvé pour le chapitre 3, je les remercies donc doublement, lol. Merci encore, ça m'a fait très plaisir.

Merci et bonne lecture.

Chapitre 5 :

Je remontais les escaliers tout doucement et je pénétrais dans la chambre. Dean et Seam' discutaient sur leurs lits quand j'entrais, ils me sourirent en se tournant vers moi mais je ne put le leur rendre. Ils se regardèrent étonnés puis me regardèrent traverser la chambre pour prendre un sac et y entasser mes maigres possessions, surtout des dessins et des affaires de cours. Ils me regardèrent bouche bée puis me demandèrent :

"Harry ? Qu'est-ce tu fous ?

-ça se voit non ? Je fais mes bagages.

-Ouais mais pourquoi ?

-Je quitte l'orphelinat.

-Hein ? Mais, je croyais qu'on ne pouvait pas partir avant d'avoir 18 ans ?

-On ne peut pas … sauf si on trouve un tuteur.

-T'as trouvé un tuteur ? C'est vrai ? C'est super, tu vas pouvoir quitter cet endroit, ce que t'as de la chance.

-Ouais, bah moi je m'en passerais bien …" et là, quelque chose que je ne croyais pas possible arriva. Dean, le doux et gentil Dean me frappa, un coup de poing en plein sur l'œil, qui m'ouvrit l'arcade sourcilière.

"Putain, tu déconnes Harry, y'en a marre, tu fais chier, t'es jamais content alors que tu peux obtenir ce que tout orphelin rêverait. Tu vas dans une super école et au début, tu ne voulais pas, tu as deux supers amis mais tu n'arrêtes pas de te plaindre de leurs incessantes disputes et enfin, tu es adopté, chose que tout orphelin espère de tout son cœur et tu fais la tronche, t'es vraiment le plus con de tous les cons … tu me pètes les burnes, je me casse, ciao."

Et il s'enfui de la chambre, courant à moitié et plus furieux que je ne l'avais jamais vu. Seam' me lança un regard en biais dont je me demande encore la signification, puis parti à la poursuite de Dean.

Complètement déphasé, je continuais d'entasser mes affaires dans mes sacs puis je descendis. Dans le hall m'attendais McGonagall et Marie, la directrice avait l'air grave alors que Marie souriait, sans doute lui avait-on dit que j'avais été adopté.

"La voiture est devant la grille Harry" me dit la directrice. Je ne pus me confronter à aucun des deux visages des femmes qui avaient bercés mon enfance alors je fuis lâchement. Sans leur accorder un seul regard, je passais les portes puis les grilles pour me retrouver devant la voiture. Ça une voiture, je ne crois pas non, la vache, c'était une limousine le machin … Et le chauffeur se dépêcha de sortir de son siège pour venir m'ouvrir la portière encore … dingue. Je m'avançais donc vers la porte ouverte pour rentrer et en passant, le chauffeur me pris mes sacs pour les mettre dans le coffre. Il referma la portière et retourna à sa place. La voiture démarra et je regardais disparaître le lieu qui avait été ma maison pendant 17 ans. Quel affreux sentiment de perte.

Le paysage changea lentement dans la circulation londonienne et sous la pluie anglaise mais je me dirigeais manifestement vers un quartier chic de Londres. Ça ne m'étonnais pas trop au vu de la limo mais bon, je n'étais toujours pas revenu de ma surprise. La limo s'arrêta devant un des hôtels privés les plus huppés de la ville et le portier vint m'ouvrir la porte. J'hésitais à sortir, mais bon, j'allais pas non plus rester vivre dans la limo, donc je me décidais à sortir. Une femme en tailleur couleur pêche ('fallait oser …) s'approcha et me détailla du regard avant de demander :

"Harry Potter ?

-… Ouais" alors c'était elle mon nouveau tuteur ?

"Franchement quelle idée pourrie il a eut, ce mec m'en fera voir de toutes les couleurs."

Apparemment non, c'était quelqu'un d'autre et c'était un mec … super, qu'est-ce qu'il me veux bordel.

"Bien, suis moi gamin, je vais te montrer l'appart'" puis elle se retourna et partie sans m'attendre. Je dus courir pour la rattraper et je ne le fis qu'a l'ascenseur. Je montais avec elle et elle dit au groom "14° étages". Le garçon appuya sur le bouton et l'ascenseur monta. Pas un mot ne fut échangé pendant le trajet puis l'ascenseur s'arrêta. La pin-up descendit et je la suivi. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte 1408 (pourquoi ça me fait penser à un mauvais film d'horreur ?) et introduisit une carte magnétique dans la fente prévue à cet effet. La porte se déverrouilla et elle me laissa le passage pour que je puisse rentrer en premier. Ce que je fis. A peine la porte franchie, je restais bouche bée devant l'appartement, la vache, le salon était plus grand que notre dortoir qui devait contenir 6 lits, 6 tables de chevets, 6 armoires et un espace assez grand entre chaque meuble … Quel palace, et dire que ce n'était que le salon … Elle me poussa pour rentrer elle aussi puis fit signe au groom de poser les bagages, lui donna un pourboire et attendit que la porte se soit refermée sur lui pour me reparler. Encore une fois, elle n'hésita pas à me détailler des pieds à la tête comme si j'étais une truite puis me parla.

"Bien, écoute-moi bien, ici c'est ta nouvelle maison, mes consignes sont donc de te laisser t'installer comme tu l'entends. N'hésite pas à prendre tes aises. Tu visiteras l'appart' après mon départ et tu trouveras ce qu'il te faut. Pour l'instant je ne peux rien te dire de plus à part que tu dois te tenir dans tes vêtements les plus chics demain pour midi, il passera te chercher et vous déjeunerez ensemble dans un restaurant alors soit près à midi pile, il n'aime pas attendre. Voilà, c'est tout, tu as des questions ?

-Qui est IL et puis qui êtes vous VOUS ?

-Quoi tu veux dire que tu ne sais rien ?

-Non enfin, c'est quoi cette histoire de fous ?

-Et bien, je peux te dire mon nom toujours, je m'appel Pansy quant au reste, il ne m'appartient pas de te le dévoiler, il te l'expliquera bien assez tôt demain au déjeuner. En attendant, bienvenu en enfer." Elle se retourna et s'en alla.

Je restais planté là pendant oh, moi je dirais bien une heure tellement j'étais hébété. Un mec donc, voulais être mon tuteur … pourquoi ? Même cette Pansy semblait se poser des questions alors que c'était son ami à priori … Je m'imaginais déjà la tête du tuteur, un vieux papy sans descendance qui avait entendu dire que l'héritier d'une des familles les plus riches d'Angleterre étudiait à Poudlard (et oui, la bibliothèque de Poudlard m'avait permis de faire pas mal de recherche et j'avais entre autre appris que la famille Potter était immensément riche, que notre secteur d'activité s'étendait du commerce au textile, en passant par le médical et l'immobilier. En conséquence, à partir de la seconde, année à partir de laquelle on pouvait prendre trois options, j'avais échangé dessin, dans lequel je n'avais plus grand chose à apprendre contre économie et management, pour me préparer aux futures responsabilités dont j'hériterais à ma majorité.), s'en sortait bien et il avait décidé de le prendre arbitrairement sous son aile (sans le consulter au préalable bien sur, grrr) pour pouvoir lui léguer sa fortune avant de mourir et ne pas laisser son empire sans chef. Dépité par cette perspective de plus grandes responsabilités encore, je fini par rejoindre le canapé ou je m'affalais. De guerre las, je récupérais mes bagages et me décidais à trouver la chambre. Je cherchais partout mais ne trouvais qu'une chambre. J'en conclu donc que "mon cher bienfaiteur" n'habiterait pas avec moi pendant cette année. Après tout, on ne mélange pas les torchons et les serviettes … Il avait sans doute une maison en dehors de la ville … Enfin bref, la chambre était, elle aussi, très spacieuse, et, comme dans le salon, le blanc prédominait, mais c'était un blanc crème assez agréable et non pas un blanc "bloc opératoire". Les pièces de l'appartement étaient toutes très lumineuses, dans le même ton crème et richement décorés mais sans excès, avec raffinement même.

Dans la chambre a couché, j'avais même eu la surprise de trouver une de mes toiles. Elle représentait un angelot volant à travers les nuages gris. L'ambiance pouvait paraître oppressante mais en fait, j'avais fais ce dessin au fusain et donc, le tableau était très lumineux et l'angelot souriait comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre, ce qui était le cas. Cette toile, mon professeur de dessin m'avais demandé de la lui donner, qu'il la mettrait en vente au profit du collège dans une vente de charité ou étaient conviés tous les anciens de Poudlard. La vente s'était faite un week-end et le lundi suivant, mon professeur m'avais appris que ma toile était partie dans les premiers lots, pour la modique somme de un millions de Livre Sterling. J'avais été subjugué et je le fut encore plus de l'avoir sous les yeux en ce moment. La personne qui avait acheté ma toile était donc le vieux monsieur qui était mon tuteur, je me doutais alors que ce n'était sans doute pas une coïncidence …

Blasé, je posais mes affaires et parti avec mon pyjama en direction de la salle de bain. Je prenais une douche rapide dans un bain, et non dans une douche comme à l'orphelinat, ce que je trouvais d'ailleurs très incommode, il fallait s'asseoir et c'était dangereux pour en sortir … à l'époque, je n'avais pas encore connu les bienfaits des bains. Je ressorti donc de la salle de bain et me couchais directement, la journée avait été rude pour moi.

Je ne me relevais que le lendemain à 10 heures. Ma première grasse matinée depuis toujours. La directrice avait toujours estimé qu'à 9 heures, tout le monde devait être levé et au petit déjeuné, aucun retard n'était accepté sous peine de punition. La seule fois ou elle avait accepté que je reste au lit à 9 heures passées, c'était une fois ou j'avais été malade comme un chien toute la nuit et que même aller au toilette était pour moi un grand effort. Alors là, dormir jusqu'à 10 heures, autant vous dire que s'était pas tous les jours que ça arrivait et que mon corps avait pris ses aises parce que autant vous dire que un lit deux places … ça non plus c'était pas tous les jours que ça arrivait … finalement ça avait du bon d'être riche …

Je me levais doucement et me remémorais la journée de hier … quel bazar. Me rappelant de mes instructions, je retournais dans la salle de bain pour y faire ma toilette. J'en sorti avec seulement une serviette autour des hanches et je me baissais pour fouiller mes affaires. Mes habits les plus chics … mes habits les plus chics … Bah, ils sont drôles eux, j'en n'ai pas moi … En désespoir de cause, je sorti mon uniforme, minus ma "cape" et j'enfilais le tout. Franchement, c'était les seuls habits potables que j'avais. Il était 11 h 15 et j'attendais déjà dans le canapé, j'avais faim moi, je n'avais rien eu au dîner hier et rien au petit dèj ce matin, j'aurais bien cuisiné quelque chose mais, bizarrement, comme en chimie, j'étais incapable de mélanger deux ingrédients sans m'empoisonner. J'aurais pu manger des ingrédients sans les mélanger, comme des fruits mais bon, je savais que j'allais sans doute manger dans un grand restaurant à midi alors ça serait vraiment dommage de manger avant, d'aller au resto et de ne rien manger alors que ça coûtait la peau du cul rien que de s'asseoir …

A suivre.

Voilà, le chapitre est fini. J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu et que vous me laisserez une petite review pour m'encourager.

Merci d'avance et bonne continuation.


	6. Chapter 6

J'attendis donc que la poste s'ouvre

Titre : Mon histoire

Auteur : Mangafana

Disclaire : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à cette chère madame Rowling.

Résumé : Dans un monde sans magie, Harry est un orphelin qui fini par intégrer le sélecte collège Poudlard. Il s'y fait des amis et se découvre un talent. Ce talent va le mener à être convoité puis même acheté par un richissime "bienfaiteur".

Bonjour, bon, alors, comme toujours pour une fic, je vais mettre un peu les choses à plat. J'écris pour mon propre plaisir et donc je ne cours pas après les reviews m'enfin en avoir me fait tjs plaisir et je réponds généralement à toutes (sauf si j'ai pas le temps) ou sinon je remercie dans le chapitre suivant les personnes qui m'ont reviewvées.

Autre chose, j'ai pour habitude de ne jamais poster mes fics si je ne les ai pas fini car je n'aime pas attendre pour lire la suite d'une fic que j'aime alors ce serait nul de faire la même chose à d'autres. Cette fic, comme toute les autres, est finie, elle contient 14 chapitres et je pense pouvoir poster un chapitre par week end, cependant, je travaille et donc suis assez prise, il m'arriveras donc d'être dans l'impossibilité de poster certains week end, je vous pris de m'en excuser par avance.

Cette idée de fic m'est venu en lisant la fic "propriété privée" de imedamizi. J'ai imaginé cette fic à partir de quelques éléments de sa fic et je lui ai envoyé un mail pour lui demandé si elle m'autorisait à publié ma fic malgré certaines ressemblances. C'était il y a deux semaines et je n'ai eu aucune nouvelles alors j'ai publié malgré tout. Cependant, si jamais elle me contacte par la suite en me disant qu'elle ne souhaitait pas que ma fic soit sur le net, je la retirerais, navrée. Par contre, si certains veulent continuer à lire ma fic après sa possible disparition, je pourrais toujours poster d'adresse mail à adresse mail.

Dernière chose, j'écris sans béta lectrice et suis très mauvaise en français, je vous prierais donc d'être indulgents s'il vous plait.

Merci et bonne lecture.

Chapitre 6 :

J'attendis donc que la poste s'ouvre. Au bout d'une demi-heure seulement, alors que j'avais attrapé une feuille et un crayon et que je croquais un chat que j'avais vu la veille, la porte s'ouvrit. Et là, elle laissa place, non pas à un vieux monsieur comme je m'y attendais mais à un jeune homme … divin, c'était le mot, des cheveux blonds, presque blanc, une peau pâle, des yeux couleur d'orage d'été, un nez fin, et délicatement retroussé au bout, des lèvres rose pâles, une mâchoire carrée, définitivement masculine, et encore, ça c'est seulement ce que je pouvais voir, le reste du corps était caché par un costume gris perle qui lui seyait à ravir. Je restais hébété devant cet homme, il était magnifique et je restais quelques minutes à le regarder. Les minutes s'écoulèrent puis l'adonis pris la parole :

"Et bien, content que ce que tu vois te plaise." Je rougis brusquement, fermais la bouche puis me força à détourner la tête.

Le blond ricana puis me détailla et grimaça :

"Je croyais que les consignes avaient été passées et qu'on t'avait demandé de mettre tes habits les plus chics.

-Mais ce sont mes habits les plus chic" Nouvelle grimace.

"Il faudra remédier à ça rapidement dans ce cas." Il soupira puis dit :

"Bien, tant pis et contentons-nous de ça. Suis moi et allons manger." Et il se retourna et, sans même s'assurer que je le suivais, il passa la porte. Reprenant rapidement mes esprits, je le suivi dans le couloir. Nous marchâmes jusqu'à l'ascenseur ou nous pénétrâmes puis enfin, j'osais parler :

"Eh, excusez-moi, qui êtes-vous ?

-Oh, oui, c'est vrai, pardon, je ne me suis pas présenté, je me nomme Draco Malfoy, quant à ton tuteur, et bien c'est moi …

-QUOI ?

-Oh, ne crie pas. Je disais que je suis ton tuteur.

-Mon tuteur ? Mais ou est passé le vieux monsieur ?

-Le vieux monsieur ?" Répéta t'il en me regardant et en fronçant les sourcils. Je rougis de nouveau puis il repris :

"Tu es étrange … enfin, on m'avait mis en garde contre les artistes, j'imagine que c'est à cause de votre loufoquerie." J'allais protester mais il me coupa la parole :"Bien alors écoute, nous allons dans un restaurant non loin de l'hôtel. C'est un établissement très respectable ou j'ai mes entrées et mes connaissances alors j'espère que tu sais te tenir parce que je refuse de me faire mal voir à cause d'un petit impudent mal élevé. Une fois là-bas, nous discuterons, mais une fois là-bas seulement parce que je ne souhaite pas être entendu par des oreilles indiscrètes. Là bas, nous serons tranquilles et en plus, nous pourrons parler devant un bon repas." La porte s'ouvrit, il se tut et je le suivi jusqu'au restaurant.

Notre voyage se fit aussi en silence mais nous nous rendirent au restaurant en voiture. Pourquoi alors que c'était à 10 minutes à pied ? Mystère. Arrivé au restaurant, le blond demanda sa table au maître de pie. Celui-ci nous conduisit puis nous laissa quelques instants pour aller chercher les cartes. Je ne disais rien. Il voulait que je me taise, je me tairais, jusqu'à ce qu'il parle et m'explique tout en tout cas. Le maître revint et Malfoy lui donna notre commande, ou plutôt, sa commande pour nous deux, je n'avais pas dit un mot mais de toute façon, il ne m'avait pas consulter. En tout cas, je mourrais de faim alors il avait intérêt à avoir commandé un truc bon et bourratif parce que sinon il allait entendre parler du pays, croyez-moi. Le maître parti, un sommelier s'avança et proposa un vin à Malfoy, celui-ci accepta et le sommelier reparti. Un serveur arriva et nous servi, le sommelier revint avec le vin et reparti en même temps que le serveur puis on nous laissa tranquille.

Notre table se trouvait dans un coin calme du restaurant, près des fenêtres donnant sur la rue, une place très ensoleillée. Je m'étonnais de la rapidité du service. J'avais déjà été au restaurant grâce à l'argent que j'avais gagné en faisant quelques travaux à l'orphelinat et le service avait été très long par rapport à ici.

Malfoy commença à manger et à boire le vin (il ne m'en donna pas, il avait commandé une bouteille d'eau pour moi.) puis il haussa un sourcil en ne me voyant pas manger alors je pris ma fourchette et commençais à manger. Il avait commandé un plat que je n'avais jamais goûté auparavant. Du magret de canard, des haricots plats et une tomate avec une drôle de panure dessus. Je n'avais jamais mangé ce genre de nourriture et je trouvais l'assiette bien petite pour mon appétit mais je ne fis pas la fine bouche et mangeais sans rechigner. Le magret était succulent, je n'avais jamais mangé une viande pareille, elle était légèrement rosée et elle fondait dans la bouche, délicieux, les haricots étaient eux aussi succulents et la tomate … hummm, un régal. Je me jetais aussi dignement que possible sur la nourriture mais ce n'était visiblement pas au goût de mon tuteur qui fit un son désapprobateur. Je le regardais :

"Tu dois te demander pourquoi j'ai demandé ta garde mais avant tout je vais te dire pourquoi je tenais à en discuter ici avec toi, tout simplement parce que je comptais sur ta dignité pour m'éviter un esclandre, j'espère que j'ai eu raison. Quant à la question de savoir pourquoi je t'ai "adopté", c'est déjà plus compliqué. Je suis aller il y a quelque temps à une vente à Poudlard ou on vendait les œuvres des élèves au profit du collège, pour acheter un parc informatique plus pointu. Je suis venu avec l'idée de dépenser quelques milliers de Livres mais pendant l'enchère, je me suis retrouvé subjugué par ton tableau, il était extraordinaire et dégageait une telle paix. Je le voulais absolument et je me suis porté acquéreur. Quelqu'un d'autre en avait après ce tableau, le milliardaire Tom Jedusor mais je le voulais alors j'ai tout fait pour l'avoir, ce qui explique le prix auquel je l'ai obtenu. Le lendemain, je suis revenu chercher mon tableau et j'ai demandé à voir l'auteur pour le féliciter mais la cloche venait de sonner alors le professeur n'a pas pu nous présenter mais il t'a désigné alors que tu traversais le parc et c'est là que je t'ai vu. Depuis cet instant, je n'ai eu de cesse de me renseigner sur toi et de te vouloir à mes côtés, ce que j'ai fait en prenant ta garde. Maintenant, à la question pourquoi, je dirais que je voulais vivre auprès d'un artiste aussi complet que toi mais aussi parce que physiquement, tu es très à mon goût." Il avait dit ça en me regardant comme si j'étais une friandise, je voulu protester mais je ne pu pas, il avait raison, en plein restaurant, je ne pouvais pas faire de scandale, la directrice m'avais trop bien élevé, contrairement à ce qu'il semblait vouloir dire. Je rougis néanmoins furieusement, ça au moins ça ne faisait pas de bruit, et lui, il continua sur sa lancée en me lançant un sourire goguenard :

"Comprenons-nous bien, je ne veux pas un amant, je veux un compagnon, je veux quelqu'un qui soit à mes côtés et me soutienne quelles que soient les épreuves…

-Alors prenez une femme, mariez-vous, c'est dans le serment du mariage ça :"Dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans le bonheur comme dans le malheur" ou un truc comme ça.

-Moui, malheureusement, je ne suis pas attiré par une grosse poitrine ou une mièvrerie exacerbée, moi ce qui me plait plus, c'est un ferme petit cul, une fine poitrine bien dessinée et un caractère bien trempé, un peu comme toi quoi …" re-blush.

"Alors prenez une putain.

-Non car comme je le disais, je veux quelqu'un sur qui je puisse compter, tout comme cette personne pourra compter sur moi parce que je veux un partenaire, je veux partager ma vie avec cette personne, pas juste un trou pour me vider." Re-re-blush, quel langage vulgaire, je n'avais pas été habitué à une telle franchise et pourtant je n'avais pas été élevé chez les nones …

J'étais plongé dans mes pensées pendant que lui continuait à manger et à déguster son vin. Plusieurs minutes passèrent dans un silence complet puis je dis :

"Et si je refuse ?

-Tu penses avoir le choix ?" Je le regardais avec un regard en coin :

"Comment penses-tu que des crottes de rat auraient pu se retrouver dans la si cliniquement propre demeure de madame McGonagall ?

-C'était vous ?

-Bien sur, j'ai fait jouer mes relations pour que le rapport mente et dise le lieu insalubre. Je te veux, et tant que tu te donneras à moi volontairement, alors il n'arrivera rien à l'orphelinat.

-C'est du chantage !

-Bien sur, comment croyais-tu que tournais le monde ?" Alors là, j'étais sur le cul, qu'est-ce que je devais faire ?

"Quels sont les termes exacts du contrat ?" Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur "Vous laissez l'orphelinat tranquille et moi, que dois-je faire en échange ?

-Tu dois être mon partenaire à part entière. Je te laisse continuer l'école bien sur, et je financerais toutes les activités que tu pourras souhaiter exercer. En contre partie, je te demande de m'accompagner aux réceptions et de te conduire en parfait petit ami. N'oubli pas que partout ou tu iras, tu me représenteras alors tu as plutôt intérêt a avoir un comportement exemplaire. En outre, comme je te l'ai fait comprendre, j'attends beaucoup de toi, physiquement parlant, de vrais compagnons ont des relations sexuelles et j'ai hâte de m'y mettre, tu semble délicieux. Au fait, tu es vierge n'est-ce pas ?

-Et si je ne l'étais pas ?

-Non, je suis sur que tu l'es, tu sembles trop innocent là-dessus à rougir de tout, c'est vraiment adorable d'ailleurs" Mais c'est pas vrai, qu'il arrête de me faire rougir. Il continua à manger et moi je laissais mon plat tel qu'il était, cette conversation m'avait coupé l'appétit. Un serveur vint débarrasser la table une fois que Malfoy eut fini. Un autre vint pour prendre la commande de dessert et il choisit à nouveau pour nous. Un fondant au chocolat accompagné de sa boule de glace maison à la vanille, hum, un régal. Je senti mon appétit revenir pour le dessert et je me jetais (là encore avec le plus de distinction possible) dessus avec entrain. Une fois le dessert englouti, je levais la tête vers LUI et je vis qu'il me regardait avec un sourire qu'il essayait de dissimuler aux lèvres.

"Et bien, je suis ravi que le dessert ait au moins été à ton goût. Tu es vraiment très mignon. Ah, j'y pense, j'allais oublier de préciser quelque chose, notre contrat à une échéance. Dans un an très précisément, le jour de tes 18 ans, tu seras majeur et pleinement bénéficiaire de tout ton héritage. Alors, tu seras aussi si ce n'est plus riche que moi. A ce moment là, le contrat cessera et tu n'auras plus aucune obligation envers moi comme moi envers toi. Je cesserais toute pression sur toi et l'orphelinat et nous pourrons nous quitter sans plus jamais nous recroiser. Bien, retournons à l'appartement, nous devons encore régler certains détails." Il appela un serveur, celui-ci pris sa carte, revins quelques instants plus tard, le temps pour Malfoy de remettre sa veste, puis nous partîmes. La limousine nous raccompagna puis nous montèrent dans l'ascenseur sans qu'un son ne soit échangé, je le suivais en silence, réfléchissant à mes options … Je n'en avais pas, je devais donc me plier à ses exigences … lui donner mon corps. Pour un an, un an seulement et après, plus d'obligation envers lui.

Nous rentrâmes dans l'appartement et au moment ou il refermait la porte, je me senti pris au piège, plus rien n'empêchait qu'il me saute dessus, nous étions seuls. J'eu subitement très froid, alors que nous étions en plein milieu de l'été. Je frissonnais quand je le senti s'approcher de moi par derrière. Il pausa ses mains sur mes épaules, je tremblais, il m'embrassa dans le cou, je fus pétrifié. N'en pouvant plus, je me braquais et le rejetais, m'enfuyant pour m'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Je glissais le long de la porte, ramenais mes genoux contre mon torse et pleurais librement, comme je ne l'avais pas fait depuis des années. Ce type, ce pervers, comment osait-il …

A suivre.

Voilà, le chapitre est fini. J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu et que vous me laisserez une petite review pour m'encourager.

Merci d'avance et bonne continuation.


	7. Chapter 7

"ça suffit maintenant, sortez immédiatement de cette salle de bain

Titre : Mon histoire

Auteur : Mangafana

Disclaire : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à cette chère madame Rowling.

Résumé : Dans un monde sans magie, Harry est un orphelin qui fini par intégrer le sélecte collège Poudlard. Il s'y fait des amis et se découvre un talent. Ce talent va le mener à être convoité puis même acheté par un richissime "bienfaiteur".

Bonjour, bon, alors, comme toujours pour une fic, je vais mettre un peu les choses à plat. J'écris pour mon propre plaisir et donc je ne cours pas après les reviews m'enfin en avoir me fait tjs plaisir et je réponds généralement à toutes (sauf si j'ai pas le temps) ou sinon je remercie dans le chapitre suivant les personnes qui m'ont reviewvées.

Autre chose, j'ai pour habitude de ne jamais poster mes fics si je ne les ai pas fini car je n'aime pas attendre pour lire la suite d'une fic que j'aime alors ce serait nul de faire la même chose à d'autres. Cette fic, comme toute les autres, est finie, elle contient 14 chapitres et je pense pouvoir poster un chapitre par week end, cependant, je travaille et donc suis assez prise, il m'arriveras donc d'être dans l'impossibilité de poster certains week end, je vous pris de m'en excuser par avance.

Cette idée de fic m'est venu en lisant la fic "propriété privée" de imedamizi. J'ai imaginé cette fic à partir de quelques éléments de sa fic et je lui ai envoyé un mail pour lui demandé si elle m'autorisait à publié ma fic malgré certaines ressemblances. C'était il y a deux semaines et je n'ai eu aucune nouvelles alors j'ai publié malgré tout. Cependant, si jamais elle me contacte par la suite en me disant qu'elle ne souhaitait pas que ma fic soit sur le net, je la retirerais, navrée. Par contre, si certains veulent continuer à lire ma fic après sa possible disparition, je pourrais toujours poster d'adresse mail à adresse mail.

Dernière chose, j'écris sans béta lectrice et suis très mauvaise en français, je vous prierais donc d'être indulgents s'il vous plait.

Merci et bonne lecture.

Chapitre 7 :

"Ça suffit maintenant, sort immédiatement de cette salle de bain." Cette injonction me pris par surprise et surtout me réveilla. J'avais du m'endormir, épuisé par toutes ses émotions. On frappa de nouveau à la porte :

"Allez, sort. Je m'inquiète.

-Vous vous inquiétez ?

-Bien sur que je m'inquiète, ça fait 4 heures que tu es enfermé là dedans …"

4 heures ? Ça ne m'étonnais plus que j'ai si froid et que mes muscles me fassent si mal alors que j'étais assis sur le carrelage depuis tout ce temps. Tout à mes réflexions, je n'entendis pas la suite de son plaidoyer :

"De quoi ?

-Ne dis pas "de quoi", ce n'est pas poli, on dit "comment" … et je disais que j'avais attendu tellement longtemps que tu sortes de cette salle de bain que j'avais du aller voir mon voisin, un certain Blaise Zabini, pour qu'il me laisse aller aux toilettes chez lui." Malgré moi je rigolais de cette situation, ça devait être comique à voir ça …

"Je suis content de t'entendre rire." Je m'arrêtais brusquement.

"Ecoute, je suis conscient d'avoir été trop rapide mais je voudrais vraiment discuter avec toi alors sort s'il te plait.

-…

-Je ne tenterais rien, tu as ma parole, alors sort s'il te plait, ce n'est pas très pratique de parler à travers une porte.

-…

-S'il te plait." Et c'est ça qui me décida à sortir. Je ne le connaissais pas depuis longtemps, disons 5 heures à peu près, mais c'était tout de même visible que ce n'était pas le genre d'homme qui s'excuse facilement et il l'avait fait trois fois en deux phrases rien que pour moi.

J'ouvris la porte et je le vis qui me regardait d'un air soulagé, il avait vraiment eu l'air de s'inquiéter. Il avait retiré sa veste et sa cravate, il avait déboutonné ses manches de chemise et les avaient retroussés jusqu'au coude et il avait aussi dégrafé les 4 premiers boutons de sa chemise. Il poussa un soupir et tendit sa main vers moi. A ce petit geste, je me reculais instinctivement et refermais un peu la porte. Il recula sa main, soupira et dit :

"Bien, alors après toi, passe devant et va dans le salon, j'ai fait du thé et il y a des biscuits, après tout, tu n'as pas bien mangé ce midi avec tout ça." Prudemment, il se recula pour que je puisse sortir. Ne le quittant pas du regard, je me dirigeais vers le salon. Je vis en effet sur la table basse disposé un service à thé et des biscuits. Je m'installais sur le canapé tandis que lui prenait un fauteuil, à côté de moi, mais assez loin pour que je ne me sente pas oppressé.

Il me servi du thé et rapprocha de moi l'assiette de biscuits. Poliment je m'humectais les lèvres dans le thé et je chipais deux biscuits. Il me fixait toujours, comme s'il avait peur que je m'éclipse dès qu'il aurait tourné le regard. Il n'avait pas tord. Finalement, il prit la parole :

"J'ai conscience d'avoir été peut-être un peu trop rapide …

-Peut-être ?

-Bon, très bien, j'ai été trop rapide, c'est sur. Mais je me doutais bien aussi que ta provocation n'était que cela, de la provocation, et que tu étais inexpérimenté.

-Eh, je ne suis pas inexpérimenté …

-…

-Enfin, pas trop.

-Je suis désolé de te décevoir mais quelques petits bisous mouillés de si de là ne font pas de toi une personne expérimentée, encore moins dans le domaine du sexe." Je rougis à nouveau, non mais franchement, quel besoin avait-il d'être aussi direct ?

"Et donc, tout à l'heure, j'ai été trop rapide, je comprends.

-…

-écoute, tu as besoin de temps, je comprends, voilà donc ce que nous allons faire, nous allons y aller progressivement et apprendre à nous connaître avant tout autre démarche d'ordre physique entre nous.

-D'accord mais … et si malgré tout, je ne voulais toujours pas ?

-Je te l'ai dit, je veux un partenaire, pas un trou pour me vider. Si tu ne veux pas, nous ne ferons rien … mais si nous nous entendons, ne me bloque pas quand je voudrais essayer quelque chose de nouveau, d'accord ?" J'acquiesçais, après tout, il me laissait une chance, et une grande alors je décidais que si nous nous plaisions, il n'y avait aucun intérêt à nous empêcher de prendre du plaisir ensemble. Vous vous étonnerez peut-être de mon manque de répulsion. Comme il l'avait dit, j'avais quelques expériences de bisous mouillés avec de jeunes femmes charmantes mais aucune n'avait été un franc succès. Après ces quelques déceptions, je m'étais surpris à regarder le fessier ferme de certains hommes du lycée et je m'étais posé des questions sur moi-même. L'homosexualité n'était pas un problème pour moi, j'avais été à bonne école avec Seam' et Dean, mes deux amis étaient ensemble depuis nos 15 ans et même s'ils s'arrangeaient pour ne jamais être surpris en pleine action, certains bruits et certaines tâches ne laissent aucun doute. J'avais d'ailleurs posé quelques questions à Dean, qui était celui qui aurait du le plus souffrir mais il avait su m'expliquer en terme simple et "graphique" que finalement, c'était 30 secondes de douleur et 20 minutes de pur bonheur (et oui, à priori, Seam' était un vrai dieu au pieu …)

Nous bûmes notre thé en mangeant les biscuits et nous fîmes connaissance doucement; lentement, prenant le temps de parler de tout. Il m'interrogea sur tout, mes passions, mes amis, mes précédents amants … même s'ils étaient peu nombreux et que c'étaient toutes des femmes, cette partie de la conversation le mit légèrement en colère. Pas contre moi bien sur, mais contre le fait que d'autres avant lui m'ai touché. C'était très amusant, cette petite jalousie. Elle prouvait que ses paroles n'étaient pas des mensonges et qu'il tenait réellement à moi. Tout en discutant, il prit le temps d'aller se changer pour passer des affaires plus commodes, il était maintenant avec un sweat bleu clair très léger avec un col en V qui faisait ressortir sa ferme musculature. Il avait aussi changé de pantalon pour un pantalon en toile couleur crème et des sandales légères. Ensemble, nous fîmes la cuisine, ou plutôt, il fît la cuisine une fois que je lui fit part de mon incompétence totale en matière de cuisine, moi je me contentais de lui donner les ingrédients qu'il désirait et il me proposa de m'apprendre à faire à manger, ce que j'accepta avec plaisir.

Nous dînèrent tranquillement, en discutant encore puis tout à coup, quelque chose m'interpella :

"… et donc j'étais devant le 18ème trou avec seulement mon fer 9 et …

-Mais ou allez vous dormir ?

-Hein ?

-Ou allez vous dormir ? Ici il n'y a qu'un lit non ?

-Oui, du coup, je vais dormir dans mon lit …

-Mais … et moi ?

-Nous dormirons dans le même lit.

-…

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je ne compte rien faire de plus que ce que tu m'autoriseras."

Regard sceptique "Quoi ? On va appliquer la règle du qui ne dit mot consent, ok ?

-Ne comptez rien avoir avant un bon bout de temps si ce n'est jamais.

-Bah, on verra bien." Il me fit un sourire charmeur, je rougis de nouveau puis nous retournâmes à notre repas.

Nous avons parlé toute la soirée, en débarrassant la table, en faisant la vaisselle dans l'évier, comme c'est lui qui avait cuisiné, c'est moi qui lavais la vaisselle et lui l'essuyait. Ensuite, nous nous mîmes devant la télé, un programme quelconque, et nous continuâmes à discuter. Au final, je dût m'endormir parce que je me réveillais le lendemain matin allongé sur le canapé, une couverture sur moi et une odeur alléchante filtrant de la cuisine.

Je me levais et me dirigeais vers la cuisine, la porte était entrouverte, je l'ouvrais assez pour pouvoir passer et je contemplais l'étonnant spectacle que j'avais devant moi. Draco Malfoy, l'effroyable et impitoyable homme d'affaire se tenait devant la gazinière, avec les mêmes vêtements que la veille, et il frétillait des fesses en préparant le bacon dans une casserole. Ravissement …

Je m'accotais à la porte en admirant le spectacle, dès le matin, quel délice. Sans m'en rendre compte, je poussais un soupir. Surpris, il se retourna et me fit un sourire :

"Ce que tu vois te plait ?

-Oui, assez. Comment allez-vous ?

-Hum … j'avoue que notre première nuit n'a pas été comme je me l'étais imaginé.

-Et comment vous l'imaginiez vous ?

-Et bien, je la voyais remplie de stupre et de luxure … finalement mon bel amant c'est endormi sur mon canapé et mon lit était bien vide.

-Hahaha.

-Du coup, je me demandais si j'avais le droit à une petite récompense pour m'être bien comporté hier …" Il s'approcha doucement de moi et je le laissais faire, en effet, il avait eu un comportement exemplaire hier, une fois que nous avions parlés. Il s'approcha toujours et finalement, s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de moi. Il se pencha et effleura mes lèvres des siennes. Puis il les posa plus franchement et c'est ainsi que nous partageâmes notre premier baiser. Ce fut un moment magique. Il embrassait parfaitement, un baiser doux, mais ferme et dans lequel il ne laissa aucun doute quant à savoir qui dominait l'autre. C'était lui, c'était sur, et j'étais ravi de me laisser diriger vers un terrain qui m'étais encore inconnu.

Il mit fin au baiser, me pris la main et me conduisit à la table de la cuisine ou les couverts et les plats aient déjà servis.

Ainsi se passa ma seconde nuit à l'appartement mais la première avec LUI.

A suivre.

Voilà, le chapitre est fini. J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu et que vous me laisserez une petite review pour m'encourager.

Merci d'avance et bonne continuation.


	8. Chapter 8

Titre : Mon histoire

Auteur : Mangafana

Disclaire : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à cette chère madame Rowling.

Résumé : Dans un monde sans magie, Harry est un orphelin qui fini par intégrer le sélecte collège Poudlard. Il s'y fait des amis et se découvre un talent. Ce talent va le mener à être convoité puis même acheté par un richissime "bienfaiteur".

Bonjour, bon, alors, comme toujours pour une fic, je vais mettre un peu les choses à plat. J'écris pour mon propre plaisir et donc je ne cours pas après les reviews m'enfin en avoir me fait tjs plaisir et je réponds généralement à toutes (sauf si j'ai pas le temps) ou sinon je remercie dans le chapitre suivant les personnes qui m'ont reviewvées.

Autre chose, j'ai pour habitude de ne jamais poster mes fics si je ne les ai pas fini car je n'aime pas attendre pour lire la suite d'une fic que j'aime alors ce serait nul de faire la même chose à d'autres. Cette fic, comme toute les autres, est finie, elle contient 14 chapitres et je pense pouvoir poster un chapitre par week end, cependant, je travaille et donc suis assez prise, il m'arriveras donc d'être dans l'impossibilité de poster certains week end, je vous pris de m'en excuser par avance.

Cette idée de fic m'est venu en lisant la fic "propriété privée" de imedamizi. J'ai imaginé cette fic à partir de quelques éléments de sa fic et je lui ai envoyé un mail pour lui demandé si elle m'autorisait à publié ma fic malgré certaines ressemblances. C'était il y a deux semaines et je n'ai eu aucune nouvelles alors j'ai publié malgré tout. Cependant, si jamais elle me contacte par la suite en me disant qu'elle ne souhaitait pas que ma fic soit sur le net, je la retirerais, navrée. Par contre, si certains veulent continuer à lire ma fic après sa possible disparition, je pourrais toujours poster d'adresse mail à adresse mail.

Dernière chose, j'écris sans béta lectrice et suis très mauvaise en français, je vous prierais donc d'être indulgents s'il vous plait.

Merci et bonne lecture.

Chapitre 8 :

Cette journée ci ne fut pas très intéressante, nous parlions encore et déjà nous nous comprenions bien mieux et nous nous étions déjà trouver des points communs, mais aussi des différences. Nous avions découvert lors du dîner (qu'il prépara à nouveau, que nous mangeâmes à deux et dont je fit la vaisselle …) que j'abhorrais les carottes alors que lui en raffolait … bon, pour l'instant ce n'est pas très grave … mais 'faut voir, avec le temps, ça pouvait devenir problématique …

Une fois le soir venu, c'est rasséréné que je parti dans la salle de bain pour passer mon pyjama, nous avions convenus de dormir dans le grand lit deux places à condition que chacun reste de son côté. Vous allez me prendre pour un débile mais … je l'ai cru. Bien m'en pris. Je sorti donc de la salle de bain, revêtu de mon pyjama mais portant mes habits de journée comme un bouclier devant moi. Et là, sur le côté opposé du lit, je le vis lisant un livre, NU.

"Non mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire ?

-Bah quoi ?

-C'est votre tenu de nuit ça ? A poil ?

-Mais je ne suis pas "à poil" comme tu dis." Et il fit le geste de retirer le drap qui le couvrait. Je ne pouvais pas l'empêcher et je le redoutais mais j'étais curieux aussi et malgré mon appréhension, je n'en perdis pas une miette. Et en effet, il n'était pas nu, il portait un boxer, mais vraiment un tout petit boxer très moulant …

"Je crois pas que ça fasse une grande différence. Tu es à moitié à poil là, ne dit pas le contraire.

-Oui mais si je mets plus j'ai trop chaud pour dormir. Bon, tu viens te coucher ?

-Euh …

-Allez, souviens-toi, chacun reste de son côté donc il y a peu de risque qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit, même si je suis très sexy dans mon boxer et que toi tu es très mignon (bien que pas très sexy) dans ton pyjama en pilou bleu …" J'acquiesçais, de toute façon, que pouvais-je faire d'autre, je n'allais pas me recoucher sur le canapé, même s'il était très confortable, ça ne valait pas un lit. Je grimpais sur le lit et me terrais de mon côté en me roulant en boule. Il souri en me voyant, posa son livre, glissa furtivement de mon côté pour m'embrasser sauvagement et me laisser haletant et en demandant plus sans oser le faire, puis il reparti de son côté, son sourire toujours présent à ses lèvres, éteint la lumière et me souffla un doux "bonne nuit". Frustré au delà de ce que la décence me permet de dire, je me recroquevillais encore plus sur moi-même et mis de temps à m'endormir … le salaud.

Le lendemain était un lundi et ce début de semaine nous trouva endormi dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Quand je me réveillais, une merveilleuse odeur, douce mais virile envahi mon nez et c'est avec plaisir que je pris une grande respiration. Puis je pris conscience de cette douce chaleur qui m'englobait et je me réfugiais encore plus en elle, j'avais toujours été frileux (un bien grand mal en Angleterre …) et cette chaleur était si confortable. J'avais la tête sur un oreiller ferme et doux à souhait et je le serrais dans mes bras. Bizarrement, c'est cet instant que choisi mon oreiller pour vibrer et j'entendis près de moi quelqu'un pouffer. Je relevais lentement la tête puis restais figé. Comme vous l'avez imaginé, je serrais très étroitement Malfoy contre moi. Je me dégageais et commençais à crier :

"Eh, je croyais qu'on s'était mis d'accord pour resté chacun de son côté.

-Moui, moi aussi je pensais qu'on c'était mis d'accord là dessus … mais bon, à priori, c'était trop te demander que d'attendre encore un peu … ça ne me dérange pas, tu peux changer ton côté du lit quand tu veux …" Je regardais donc derrière moi et vit que, effectivement, c'était moi qui m'étais rapproché … la honte. Je bredouillais donc :

"Ah, pardon, je n'aurais pas du vous crier dessus.

-Aucun problème, comme je te l'ai dit, tu peux te rapprocher quand tu veux … Au fait, vu qu'on dort dans le même lit, je me suis dit que tu pourrais peut-être arrêter de me vouvoyer, qu'en penses-tu ?

-Hum

-Après tout, si tout va bien, nous serons emmener à être très proche alors autant commencer par notre langage. D'ailleurs, je suis étonné que tu n'aie pas commencé à me tutoyé dès qu'on a commencé à se bécoté …

-C'est sans doute parce que j'ai été bien élevé, MOI, et que je ne tutoie pas les gens sans même les connaître …

-Ah, touché, mais bon, moi je te connaissais déjà, et puis tu es plus jeune que moi alors je me suis permis.

-Hum.

-Donc, appel moi par mon prénom et tutoie moi, je crois qu'il est plus que temps. Après tout, je compte avoir des relations très intimes avec toi à court terme." Je rougis derechef, je détestais ça mais lui adorais à priori car il me fit encore un sourire. Il demanda :

"Puis-je avoir mon baiser du matin ?" Et sans me consulter, il m'embrassa et voulu s'éloigner pour me laisser aussi pantelant qu'hier matin mais je ne le laissais pas faire, croisais mes bras derrière sa nuque pour me rapprocher de lui puis nous échangeâmes de très nombreux baisers. Au final, c'est lui qui s'éloigna et qui éloigna nos corps l'un de l'autre. J'avais conscience de sa "forme" contre mon aine et lui devait l'être de la mienne mais je m'en fichais sur le moment, ces baisers étaient tellement bons. Il eut le bon sens de nous stopper avant que je ne demande plus, car sur le moment, j'aurais demandé sans m'inquiéter plus de l'avenir.

"Bien … alors … je penses …

-…

-Je vais prendre une douche froide.

-Hum, bonne idée" Et il s'éclipsa du lit, me laissant seul dans la chambre avec un gros problème. J'aurais pu me satisfaire seul, ça n'aurait pas été la première fois … mais bon, ça n'aurais pas été bien, d'autant que je n'avais pas envi de faire ça seul alors que la personne que je voulais ce trouvais dans la pièce d'à côté. En désespoir de cause, je pensais à McGonagall … radical pour régler ce genre de problème … Je lui en avais beaucoup voulu de m'avoir "donné" mais finalement … je ne pouvais pas l'en remercier, ça aurait été immoral mais je ne lui en voulais plus autant. Mes pensées furent troublées par la porte de la salle de bain qui s'ouvrait. Je me tournais dans cette direction et mon problème se fit à nouveau sentir, saloperie :

"Hum, désolé, dans ma précipitation, je n'avais pas pensé à prendre de vêtement de rechange" et en effet, il se promenait avec juste une serviette autour de la taille. Rapidement, je sorti quelques affaires et me réfugiais dans la salle de bain. Finalement moi aussi une bonne douche froide me ferait du bien.

Quand je sorti de la salle de bain, il avait déjà préparé le petit déjeuner, hum, du pain perdu. Je n'eut plus qu'à me mettre à table. Nous nous sourirent timidement tout en mangeant quand, finalement, je posais une question qui m'avais interpellée dans la douche :

"Dîtes … Dis voir, je me posais une question. Donc vous … tu es un grand chef d'entreprise alors je me demandais … tu ne vas pas bosser ?

-Mmmmh, non, j'ai décidé de prendre un mois de vacances, le mois d'août pour le passer à tes côtés, pour que nous puissions apprendre à nous connaître et pour entamer notre relation sur un bon pied. Qu'en penses-tu ?

-Bonne idée. Ça me plait assez de me dire que vous … tu fais le sacrifice d'un mois de travail pour me connaître et être avec moi.

-Et ce n'est pas fini. Etant donné que nous avons un mois de vacances avant que l'école ne reprenne, je me suis dis que nous pourrions voyager, qu'en penses-tu ?

-Oh oui, avec plaisir, je n'ai jamais voyagé, ou on va ? En Ecosse ? En Irlande ?

-En fait je pensais voyager en dehors de l'Angleterre.

-En France ? En Italie ?

-Et en dehors de l'Europe, ça te plairait ?

-Euh, moi je veux bien mais je n'ai pas de passeport.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'en suis chargé. Il est prêt. Alors, ça te tente ?

-Avec plaisir, mais du coup, ou on va ?

-Je pensais à Hawaï, alors ?

-Hawaï ? Oh, j'adorerais, peut-être que je vais bronzer alors ?

-Avec un mois au soleil … ya des chances.

-Oh, trop cool" et sans réfléchir, je me jetais à son cou et l'embrassais. Il répondit et nous étions partis pour l'apnée, encore, pour notre plus grand plaisir. Il posa ses mains sur mes hanches et me guida jusqu'à ce que je sois assis à califourchon sur ses genoux. Nos désirs se touchaient encore, et, encore, je n'avais pas envi de bouger mais, encore, il pris la bonne décision pour nous deux en nous séparant quand, poussé par mon instinct, mon bassin commençait à bouger. Nous arrêtions de nous embrassé et il me décala un peu pour que je sois un peu plus loin sur ses genoux, que nos désirs ne se touchent plus. Nous étions essoufflés mais je m'interrogeais, pourquoi me repoussait-il toujours alors qu'il avait lui-même déclaré qu'il m'avait "adopté" pour ça. Je lui posais la question :

"Tout simplement parce que, comme je te l'ai expliqué, je ne veux pas d'un trou, je veux un compagnon et, sachant que tu es inexpérimenté, je préfère y aller doucement.

-Oui mais depuis le début, c'est moi qui suis demandeur alors est-ce que ce n'est pas un signe que je suis prêt ?

-Non, c'est un signe qui dit que tu es jeune et en pleine santé. Avant de discuter avec toi, j'aurais eu le même comportement, je ne me serais pas posé de question mais là, je t'estime et je ne veux pas que notre première fois soit précipitée et bâclée, je veux que tu prennes un maximum de plaisir et à ce moment là, je n'aurais de cesse de te pilonner jusqu'à ce que les seuls mots dont tu te souviennes soient "oui" et "encore"." Je rougis encore, il le fait vraiment exprès.

"Pour le voyage, il te faudra des affaires.

-Ah mais j'ai déjà un maillot.

-Un maillot … Oh, j'imagine que ça veux dire qu'on ira pas sur des plages nudistes … dommage.

-Quoi ? Non, jamais.

-Jamais ? Oh, je suis déçu … quoi que, ça m'arrange quand même un peu, je suis très jaloux alors moins on voit de parti de toi, mieux je me sens. Non, je parlais plutôt d'habits comme des bermudas, des chemises, ce genre de chose. Cette après-midi, nous irons chez mon tailleur qui prendra tes mesures, il fera le nécessaire pour la journée de demain et nous partirons après-demain. Pendant notre absence, je lui demanderais de te refaire tout une gamme de vêtements. De l'uniforme scolaire à la tenue de soirée pour notre retour. Que penses-tu de ce programme ?

-Et bien, je n'aime pas trop qu'on me prenne mes mesures ou faire du shopping mais j'ai hâte d'être à Hawaï donc je pense que ça les vaut. Ok pour ce programme !

-Très bien alors pour cette matinée, je pense qu'il serait bien que tu finisses tes devoirs de vacances comme ça, on ne sera pas embêté pendant les vacances à l'étranger.

-Comment savais-tu qu'il me restait des devoirs ?

-Je te l'ai dit, je me suis renseigné sur toi. Je t'aiderais si tu veux.

A suivre.

Voilà, le chapitre est fini. J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu et que vous me laisserez une petite review pour m'encourager.

Merci d'avance et bonne continuation.


	9. Chapter 9

Ce matin là, je m'attelais donc à mes devoirs

Titre : Mon histoire

Auteur : Mangafana

Disclaire : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à cette chère madame Rowling.

Résumé : Dans un monde sans magie, Harry est un orphelin qui fini par intégrer le sélecte collège Poudlard. Il s'y fait des amis et se découvre un talent. Ce talent va le mener à être convoité puis même acheté par un richissime "bienfaiteur".

Bonjour, bon, alors, comme toujours pour une fic, je vais mettre un peu les choses à plat. J'écris pour mon propre plaisir et donc je ne cours pas après les reviews m'enfin en avoir me fait tjs plaisir et je réponds généralement à toutes (sauf si j'ai pas le temps) ou sinon je remercie dans le chapitre suivant les personnes qui m'ont reviewvées.

Autre chose, j'ai pour habitude de ne jamais poster mes fics si je ne les ai pas fini car je n'aime pas attendre pour lire la suite d'une fic que j'aime alors ce serait nul de faire la même chose à d'autres. Cette fic, comme toute les autres, est finie, elle contient 14 chapitres et je pense pouvoir poster un chapitre par week end, cependant, je travaille et donc suis assez prise, il m'arriveras donc d'être dans l'impossibilité de poster certains week end, je vous pris de m'en excuser par avance.

Cette idée de fic m'est venu en lisant la fic "propriété privée" de imedamizi. J'ai imaginé cette fic à partir de quelques éléments de sa fic et je lui ai envoyé un mail pour lui demandé si elle m'autorisait à publié ma fic malgré certaines ressemblances. C'était il y a deux semaines et je n'ai eu aucune nouvelles alors j'ai publié malgré tout. Cependant, si jamais elle me contacte par la suite en me disant qu'elle ne souhaitait pas que ma fic soit sur le net, je la retirerais, navrée. Par contre, si certains veulent continuer à lire ma fic après sa possible disparition, je pourrais toujours poster d'adresse mail à adresse mail.

Dernière chose, j'écris sans béta lectrice et suis très mauvaise en français, je vous prierais donc d'être indulgents s'il vous plait.

Merci et bonne lecture.

Chapitre 9 :

Ce matin là, je m'attelais donc à mes devoirs. Quelle corvée, heureusement allégé par la présence de Draco qui était assis sur le canapé derrière moi alors que j'étais assis par terre, attablé à la table basse. Il se penchait régulièrement pour voir ou j'en étais de mes devoirs et m'aidait si j'en avais besoin, il était trop fort, à priori rien n'avait de secret pour lui, il pouvait m'aider en tout, et quand je donnais une bonne réponse, il m'embrassait délicatement, sur les lèvres, dans le cou ou sur la tête. J'aimais ces petites attentions. J'aimais sa présence à mes côtés et me demandais pourquoi je l'avais repoussé de prime abord … bon, je savais pourquoi, parce que je n'avais jamais eu ce genre de relation avec qui que ce soit et que ça m'effrayais … mais lui avait une très bonne méthode pour me retirer ma peur, il m'embrassait jusqu'à ce que j'en demande plus et alors il s'arrêtait, remplaçant la peur par la frustration.

Grâce à ses bons soins et les récompenses qu'il me donnait, je fini mes devoirs en début d'après-midi. Il nous avait préparé des sandwichs pour que nous puissions manger en travaillant (quel homme prévenant …). Peu avant que je finisse mes devoirs il était aller revêtir son costume et quand j'eu fini mes devoirs, il m'envoya enfiler quelque chose de plus « habillé » … il est drôle lui, j'avais rien de plus habillé que ce que j'avais porté au resto et j'avais pas encore fait de lessive … en désespoir de cause, j'enfilais un tee-shirt dans lequel je veillais qu'il n'y ai pas de trous ni de tâches et qui s'avéra être aussi mon plus grand tee-shirt, il m'arrivait à mi-cuisse. Ainsi qu'un jeans bleu tout simple. Il fit la grimace quand je sorti de la chambre mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

Il m'entraîna ensuite hors de l'appartement puis hors de l'hôtel. Etrangement il ne nous fit pas prendre la limousine bien que le tailleur se trouve à plus de 10 minutes à pieds (ah, ces riches …). La boutique dans laquelle nous pénétrions s'appelait « chez Pans' » et avait une devanture rose fuchsia, beurk !! L'intérieur était un peu mieux parce que le rose était coupé avec beaucoup de noir mais c'était tout de même affreux.

La pin-up qui m'avait accueilli dans l'hôtel fit son apparition et colla une grosse bise sur la joue du blond. A me grand mécontentement, celui-ci ne sembla pas s'en offusqué plus que ça et la laissa faire avec un sourire. (Qu'est-ce qu'elle à celle-là ? Elle veut que je lui tatanne sa gueule de pékinois pour lui donner un genre ? Touche pas à mon mec vu ?). Mes yeux devaient lancer des éclaires car je vis le coup d'œil amusé que Draco me lança puis, se tournant vers la pinbèche rose il lui dit :

« Pans', je pense que tu as déjà rencontré Harry.

-Moui, c'est fait, d'ailleurs, je te le répète, je ne vois pas comment tu as pu t'enticher de lui, il est trop maigre, trop petit et quelle allure … brrr » (De quoi ? Aller viens plus près, je vais te péter la gueule, de toute façon, ça pourra te faire que tu bien d'avoir un nouveau nez …).

« Harry, je te présente Pansy Parkinson, une vieille amie de la famille. » Nous nous regardâmes en chien de faïence. « Et sache que si elle ne te trouve pas à son goût c'est tout simplement parce qu'elle est bien plus intéressée par les poitrines aussi aguicheuse que la sienne…

-Pas du tout mon cher, si je ne l'aime pas c'est parce que je ne vois pas ce que tu lui trouve et que je sais que tu vaux bien mieux que ça. » Le « ça » en question allait lui sauter dessus pour lui arraché les yeux mais il fut retenu par une paire de bras qui s'agrippa fermement autour de sa taille. 'L'est balèze le blond mine de rien. Il respira dans mon cou puis se tourna vers son amie pour lui dire :

« Pans', je ne dis rien sur tes pétasses, évite d'égratigner mon amant veux-tu ? Et puisque vous ne vous entendez pas, ai l'obligeance de me recommander un autre tailleur pour lui faire une garde robe entière sur mesure parce que je ne supporterais pas longtemps vos guéguerres, je le sens. » Pansy pris l'air peinée et vexé …

« Non non, vous allez rester ici mais ce n'est pas moi qui m'occuperais de lui, je le confie à ma tailleuse, ça te convient comme ça ?

-Bon, d'accord. » Puis, sans un regard en arrière, elle s'en alla dans l'arrière boutique. Le blond, qui me tenait toujours dans ses bras, m'embrassa dans le cou et demanda :

« Fais un effort s'il te plait, c'est une très bonne amie.

-Quoi faire un effort, je n'ai même pas ouvert la bouche et je me faisais déjà agresser, j'y peux rien moi si elle m'a dans le pif.

-C'est vrai mais ne répond pas à ses provocations au moins s'il te plait.

-Mais … » Et pour couper court à mes protestations, il m'embrassa goulûment. Je répondit avec enthousiasme, comme toujours quand je sentais ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'étais en train de me retourner pour l'embrasser avec plus de commodité et coller mon corps au sien quand nous entendîmes un bruyant :

« Ah non alors, ne commencer pas sinon on ne va pas s'en sortir si vous devez vous culbuter au milieu du magasin. » Nous nous séparâmes à contrecœurs, Draco me faisant un sourire prometteur pour notre retour à l'appart' mais c'était trop tard, c'était sur maintenant, je la haïssais.

« Bon, je vous présente ma collaboratrice, Padma Patil, c'est elle qui s'occupera de vous alors ne me la traumatisez pas en vous bécotant, c'est vu ? » Draco lui lança un regard de la mort, au moins je n'étais pas le seul à lui en vouloir sur ce coup. Nous suivirent la jeune tailleur dans l'arrière salle pour qu'elle me prenne les mesures. Celle-ci était nettement plus dans mes goûts (enfin mes anciens goûts, mes présents goûts étaient remplis de blond bien musclé et au sourire ravageur …) très belle mais discrète et aimable, voilà une fille bien et pas une fille de joie comme l'autre là.

Pendant que nous allions dans la salle du fond, je tenais la main de Draco et je le sentais un peu crispé, il semblait en colère. A priori, remettre son éducation sur sa conduite en doute ne lui faisait pas plaisir, mauvaise pioche Pans' hihihi.

Padma (elle m'avait permis de l'appeler par son prénom) me demanda de me mettre sur une sorte de podium pour qu'elle puisse mieux me mesurer. Draco s'installa sur un fauteuil non loin. Elle me pris mes mesures puis commença à me faire passer différents modèles de costumes pour se faire une idée du style qui m'irait le mieux et c'est là que les choses commencèrent à déraper. C'est Draco qui choisissait (de toute façon, je n'avais que peu d'intérêt pour cette discipline, tant que j'avais du tissu sur les fesses !) et il n'était jamais content, la couleur n'allait pas, trop foncée, la coupe était trop stricte, ne mettait pas assez en valeur mes yeux ou la teinte doré de ma peau … Pendant une heure, ce fut un véritable calvaire ou Draco parlait fort et faisait des remarques désagréables, très sarcastiques, Padma essayait de répondre le plus poliment possible (nous étions clients après tout) et moi, j'étais exténué des essais qu'on me faisait faire et outré de la façon d'agir de Draco, je ne le connaissais que depuis peu mais je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'il put être un tel tyran, la pauvre Padma me faisait de la peine mais que pouvais-je dire ? A ce point de l'après-midi ou Draco criait et Padma avait les larmes aux yeux pendant que j'étais assis sans force sur le podium, Pansy vint voir ce qui était aussi bruyant et je pense que jamais elle n'avait vu pareil chantier, les habits coûteux étaient étalés par terre sans aucun soin, sa collaboratrice était au bord des larmes et Draco était décoiffé … Elle en resta même quelques instants bouche bée puis elle repris le contrôle de la situation.

« Bon, ça suffit, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

-Je ne veux plus qu'elle s'occupe de nous, elle est incompétente.

-Je ne veux plus m'occuper d'eux, il est tyrannique » Ils avaient parlés en même temps et se regardaient maintenant avec colère.

« Bon très bien, je vais m'occuper d'eux, toi Pad' va prendre une bonne camomille pour te détendre et s'il le faut, prend ton après-midi. » Elle attendit que sa collègue quitte la pièce pour se tourner vers nous et dit à Draco :

« Franchement tu exagères, Pad' est très compétente, qu'est-ce qu'elle a bien pu te faire pour que tu t'acharnes sur elle de cette manière ? Et toi là bas, lève-toi, tu es assis sur un pantalon à 2000 £.

-C'est un pantalon je vous signale, si je ne peux pas m'asseoir dessus, à quoi est-ce qu'il me sert ?

-Il n'a pas tord Pans' quant à ce qu'elle m'a fait … et bien je te l'ai dit, elle était nulle. » Pansy bouda mais fini le travail rapidement, elle et Draco débattirent quelques instants sur les couleurs qui m'iraient le mieux et sur quand les chemises, shirts et bermudas seraient prêts, nous partions demain après tout. Une fois qu'elle lui eut assuré que tout serait livré à l'appartement ce soir avant 21 heures, nous prîmes congés. Je regardais partout si je ne voyais pas Padma pour lui dire au revoir, moi je l'avais apprécié. J'étais exténué et le voyage jusqu'à l'hôtel particulier me paru durer une éternité. Heureusement, Draco n'avait pas lâché ma main, malgré les regards interloqués que nous recevions, et c'est lui qui me guida.

A peine arrivés dans l'appartement que Draco m'attira à lui, me colla à la porte d'entrée et m'embrassa sauvagement. Il me ravagea la bouche, me domina totalement (pour mon plus grand plaisir) et fut même un peu violent. Quand il nous sépara, il dut me soutenir pour que je ne m'écrase pas à ses pieds, quel baiser … Je fini par rouvrir les yeux que j'avais fermé pour mieux savourer son baiser et je tombais sur deux yeux couleur mercure qui me regardaient sévèrement. Bêtement je demandais :

« Quoi ?

-Il y a quelque chose que j'ai oublié de préciser pour notre « contrat ».

-Ah ?

-Oui, il s'agit de la fidélité … Je n'accepterais pas de te voir avec quelqu'un d'autre, tu es à moi, exclusivement à moi pendant une année entière alors je t'interdis de regarder ailleurs, compris ? » Totalement déboussolé, je le regardais avec de grands yeux. Il ne l'avait pas précisé mais c'était implicite voyons, de toute façon, l'idée de m'avais pas traversé d'aller voir ailleurs avec ce que j'avais devant moi et qui serrait son corps musclé et chaud contre le mien, hum, bon sang, qu'il se décale ou je fais un malheur. Voyant mon incompréhension, il soupira puis déclara :

« Je parle de Padma, je n'accepterais pas que tu fasses du gringue aux personnes que nous rencontrons.

-M'enfin, je ne la draguais pas.

-Ah non, alors tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu lui souriais ?

-ça s'appel être poli, excuse-moi, j'ai été bien élevé.

-Tu sais que ça fais 2 fois que tu critiques mon éducation là.

-…

-Enfin bref, le fait est que je t'ai trouvé bien amical avec elle, moi il a fallut que je te demande de me tutoyé et de m'appeler par mon prénom au bout de 1 jour et elle, elle arrive et tout de suite tu l'appèle par son prénom.

-Mais c'est elle qui me l'a demandé enfin, et puis je ne l'ai pas tutoyé alors je ne vois pas … ah d'accord, en fait tu es jaloux.

-Pas du tout.

-Mais si, tu es jaloux et c'est pour ça que tu t'es tant acharné sur cette pauvre Padma, parce que tu étais jaloux que je lui souris …

-Non je te dis. » Puis il se retourna et parti s'installer sur le canapé.

« Tu boudes ?

-Non …

-Tu agis comme un vrai gamin … » Je m'étais rapproché de lui et m'étais assis de l'autre côté du canapé quand je lui dis « Aller, viens faire un câlin. » Il me regarda puis me sauta dessus, me renversa sous lui et m'embrassa sauvagement :

« Tu vas me payer ça, on ne parle pas à Draco Malfoy comme à un gamin sans en payer les conséquences. » Ma réponse fut perdue dans un râle de plaisir quand il souleva mon tee-shirt et pris en bouche mon téton gauche.

A suivre.

Voilà, le chapitre est fini. J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu et que vous me laisserez une petite review pour m'encourager.

Merci d'avance et bonne continuation.


	10. Chapter 10

Il ne me relâcha que 2 heures plus tard, nous étions tout deux rouges, les cheveux emmêlés, et une humidité suspecte dans le p

Titre : Mon histoire

Auteur : Mangafana

Disclaire : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à cette chère madame Rowling.

Résumé : Dans un monde sans magie, Harry est un orphelin qui fini par intégrer le sélecte collège Poudlard. Il s'y fait des amis et se découvre un talent. Ce talent va le mener à être convoité puis même acheté par un richissime "bienfaiteur".

Bonjour, bon, alors, comme toujours pour une fic, je vais mettre un peu les choses à plat. J'écris pour mon propre plaisir et donc je ne cours pas après les reviews m'enfin en avoir me fait tjs plaisir et je réponds généralement à toutes (sauf si j'ai pas le temps) ou sinon je remercie dans le chapitre suivant les personnes qui m'ont reviewvées.

Autre chose, j'ai pour habitude de ne jamais poster mes fics si je ne les ai pas fini car je n'aime pas attendre pour lire la suite d'une fic que j'aime alors ce serait nul de faire la même chose à d'autres. Cette fic, comme toute les autres, est finie, elle contient 14 chapitres et je pense pouvoir poster un chapitre par week end, cependant, je travaille et donc suis assez prise, il m'arriveras donc d'être dans l'impossibilité de poster certains week end, je vous pris de m'en excuser par avance.

Cette idée de fic m'est venu en lisant la fic "propriété privée" de imedamizi. J'ai imaginé cette fic à partir de quelques éléments de sa fic et je lui ai envoyé un mail pour lui demandé si elle m'autorisait à publié ma fic malgré certaines ressemblances. C'était il y a deux semaines et je n'ai eu aucune nouvelles alors j'ai publié malgré tout. Cependant, si jamais elle me contacte par la suite en me disant qu'elle ne souhaitait pas que ma fic soit sur le net, je la retirerais, navrée. Par contre, si certains veulent continuer à lire ma fic après sa possible disparition, je pourrais toujours poster d'adresse mail à adresse mail.

Dernière chose, j'écris sans béta lectrice et suis très mauvaise en français, je vous prierais donc d'être indulgents s'il vous plait.

Merci et bonne lecture.

Chapitre 10 :

Il ne me relâcha que 2 heures plus tard, nous étions tous deux rouges, les cheveux emmêlés, et une humidité suspecte dans le pantalon. Mon tee-shirt avait valsé à travers la pièce assez rapidement et sa veste avait suivi peu après tandis que sa chemise était juste déboutonnée. J'avais bien essayé de l'en débarrassé mais les boutons des manches avaient été trop compliqués à enlevé alors qu'il faisait quelque chose de délicieux avec sa langue sur mon nombril.

Nous furent interrompus alors que nous nous faisions quelques petits bisous par la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Draco grogna mais se leva tout de même pour aller ouvrir. Il referma quelques boutons de sa chemise et ouvrit la porte. Je me relevais sur un coude pour voir ce qui se passait et vu un groom de l'hôtel donner des paquets à Draco. Draco lui donna un pourboire et le groom s'en alla. Le pauvre devait être étonné d'avoir vu Draco Malfoy débraillé mais met avis qu'il avait du en voir d'autre dans sa carrière. Draco vint s'asseoir près de moi sur le canapé et explora le contenu des paquets. Il s'agissait de notre commande hawaïenne de chez Pans'. Après avoir vérifié que tout y était et que tout était conforme à ses souhaits, il regarda sa pendule et dit :

« Il est déjà 20 h 50 et j'ai la flemme de faire à manger, qu'est-ce qu'on fait.

-ça dépend, tu veux manger chinois ou italien ?

-Non, moi je veux manger anglais.

-Anglais ? » J'essayais de réfléchir pour voir si je connaissais un restaurant de nourriture anglaise et qui livrait quand il se jeta à nouveau sur moi :

« Oui, je veux manger un petit anglais avec des lunettes et des cheveux en pétard. » Et voilà, c'était reparti pour une séance de bisous mais je stoppais rapidement en lui disant :

« Oui mais maintenant que tu le dis j'ai faim aussi » et pour attester mes paroles, mon ventre gargouilla. Il soupira et je dis :

« Tu pourras reprendre ton repas après avoir mangé de la vraie nourriture, ça ne me dérange absolument pas. » Devant mon air coquin, il sourit puis alla chercher des brochures de restaurants qui livrait. Après nous être arrêté sur de la nourriture italienne, il appela pour se commander une pizza 4 fromages pendant que je prenais des tagliatelles à la carbonara, hum, j'ai faim. Pendant qu'il commandait, moi j'allais me changer, et prendre une douche, un caleçon humide n'est pas très agréable … En revenant dans le salon, les plats étaient déjà arrivés et nous nous attablèrent. Notre repas fut entrecoupé de pauses bisous et pauses gourmandes. Une fois que nous avions fini de mangé, il me recoucha derechef sur le canapé pour reprendre là où il s'était arrêté. L'Anglais était prêt à être dégusté.

Après m'avoir emmener au bord de la délivrance 2 fois, il fini par me libérer. J'étais épuisé, je ne pensais que ça pouvait autant crever. Et le tout sans jamais avoir dépassé la limite du pantalon. Il me fit un baiser sur le crâne et un charmant sourire puis il se releva (brrr, il fait froid), puis il me pris dans ses bras et m'emmena au lit. Il me déposa puis parti dans la salle de bain et revint avec une serviette et une bassine d'eau chaude. Gentiment il m'essuya le cou, le torse, les aisselles, le ventre, puis lentement, en me regardant dans les yeux, il dégrafa mon pantalon, le fit glisser jusque mes genoux puis me l'enleva, ensuite, toujours en me regardant, il ôta mon boxer et je rougis. Il m'embrassa sur les joues puis sur une paupière puis il baissa ses yeux sur ses mains qu'il plongea dans la bassine pour rincer une nouvelle fois la serviette puis il l'essora et recommença à me nettoyer. Les hanches, le bas ventre, puis le pubis, le pénis, les testicules, il fit remonter son gant entre mes fesses pour me nettoyer puis rinça la serviette une dernière fois puis nettoya le reste de ma personne, les cuisses, les genoux, les mollets, les pieds. Ainsi fini ma toilette. Il m'embrassa sur les lèvres puis, pris d'une petite idée friponne, il m'embrassa le pénis. Je rougis de nouveau puis il rabattit les couvertures sur moi et disparu dans la salle de bain. Il en ressorti quelques instants plus tard, totalement nu. Je rougis puis il me dit :

« Et bien quoi, ça ne serait pas juste que tu sois le seul à avoir la chance de dormir nu dans ce lit. » Il alla de son côté du lit et s'y coucha. Nous restâmes quelques instants ainsi puis, n'y tenant plus, je vins me réfugier dans ses bras. Il sentait bon et était chaud. Il m'enferma fermement dans un cocon de douceur et je m'endormi ainsi, plus en sécurité que jamais encore dans toute ma vie.

Quand je me réveillais le lendemain matin, il n'était plus là. Je tâtais à mes côtés mais sa place était vide et en son lieu et place, je serrais moi, son coussin, maigre consolation. Je pris le drap et le serrait autour de moi, bah quoi, c'est pas parce qu'il m'avait vu nu la nuit dernière que subitement ma pudeur c'était envolée. Drapé, je me dirigeais donc vers ma commode ou mes affaires se trouvaient. Bah, ou étaient mes affaires ? Je cherchais un peu partout et ne trouvais rien sauf une chemise et un bermuda qui avait été livré la veille. Ainsi que, à mon grand dégoût, un boxer fait «sur mesure» beurk. J'enfilais le tout et me dirigeais étonné vers le salon. Personne, mais encore cette bonne odeur, je me dirigeais donc vers la cuisine. Cette fois-ci il m'entendit et se retourna pour me sourire. Il lança un regard appréciateur à mes vêtements. J'hésitais à la conduite à tenir, nous avions eu une bonne soirée hier, très bonne même mais j'étais d'un naturel timide. Je m'approchais timidement de lui et lui déposais un baiser sur la bouche. Il lâcha ses poêles pour me prendre dans ses bras et approfondire mon baiser. Comme d'habitude, il me laissa pantelant.

Il me fit un sourire, repoussa une mèche qui barrait mon front puis me dit :

« Tu es très beau dans ses habits, définitivement ils te vont mieux que tes guenilles.

-Justement, en parlant de mes habits, ou sont-ils ?

-Je les ai jeté pardi, il n'y a plus aucun intérêt à ce que tu les reportes, ils sont laids et ne te vont pas du tout. Maintenant que tu as des vêtements neufs, nous n'avons plus d'intérêts à les garder.

-Tu les as jetés ? » Et sans réfléchir, je me précipitais vers la poubelle pour les récupérer. J'extirpais le sac poubelle et inspectais les vêtements que j'en extrayais. De sa gazinière, Draco me regarda faire avec une grimace.

« Ah, c'est sale enfin, qu'est-ce que tu fais, de toute façon tu ne remettras pas ses vêtements tant que tu seras avec moi donc autant les jeter.

-T'es bête ou quoi, tu m'en as acheté des neufs, je n'ai plus besoin de ceux là mais à l'orphelinat, ils en ont besoin, c'est comme ça que sa marche, quand des vêtements sont trop petits, on les met à disposition des autres alors on ne jette rien tant que c'est en bon état.

-Ah, excuse-moi, je ne savais pas.

-C'est rien, mais maintenant que ça a été jeté à la poubelle il faut tous les laver, je ne peux pas redonner ça à McGonagall, elle essayerait de me tuer si je faisais ça.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je laisserais des consignes pour que ses vêtements soient lavés et redonnés à l'orphelinat pendant notre absence.

-C'est vrai ? Je peux avoir confiance en toi ? Tu ne vas pas essayer de les jeter à nouveau sous prétexte qu'ils sont moches ?

-Ils sont très moches, ça c'est sur mais tant que ce n'est pas toi qui les porte, moi je m'en fiche, aller, ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête, met ses affaires dans un sac poubelle à part et un groom s'en chargera. » De mauvaise grâce, je fit ce qu'il me demanda, nettoyais les dégâts que j'avais fais puis me lavais les mains pour aller manger ce qu'il nous avait préparé. Hum, des pancakes ce matin, quel cordon bleu.

« Alors, bien dormi cette nuit ? » Il me demanda ça avec un sourire lubrique et une lueur dangereuse dans les yeux. Je rougis, encore mais je pris mon courage à deux mains et répondit :

« Bof, le réveil m'a un peu déçu.

-Le réveil ?

-Oui, tout seul dans un grand lit froid, c'était pas top …

-Hum, donc tu es de ceux qui aiment les réveils crapuleux hein ? C'est noté, ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

-… » et crotte, il avait encore eu le dernier mot …

Une fois le petit déjeuner fini, il m'encouragea à prendre quelques livres dans sa bibliothèque, le vol pour Hawaï prendrais quand même une bonne partie de la journée. Je cherchais mais ne trouvais pas grand chose, à priori, Draco était un grand fan de policier et moi je détestais ça … je n'arrivais jamais à trouver qui était le meurtrier et même avec les explications de la fin, souvent je ne comprenais pas … Je pris les deux seuls Stephan King de sa bibliothèque, avec ça au moins j'étais sur de ne pas m'ennuyer et je pris aussi mon carnet à croquis et mes pastels, ça m'occupera mieux que tout le reste.

Nous montâmes dans la limousine à 9 h 30 après que j'ai vérifié que j'ai des bagages, en fait, Draco s'était occupé de toutes mes affaires pendant que je dormais, quel amour.

Nous roulâmes en silence jusqu'à l'aéroport. J'avais bien compris que Draco n'était ouvertement affectueux qu'en privé, devant les autres, il ne fallait pas y compter. Mais il avait toujours un geste pour que je ne m'inquiète pas. En ce moment, il avait posé sa main sur ma cuisse et me la caressait avec son pouce, tout doucement. Je regardais le chemin et j'étais excité, je n'avais jamais quitté le pays, en fait, je n'avais même jamais quitté Londres et sa périphérie.

A un moment, je vis les routes se séparer et l'aile de droite devait mener à l'aéroport. Nous suivions l'aile de gauche. Que faire ? Dire à Draco que son chauffeur se trompait ? Ainsi nous perdrions moins de temps mais le pauvre chauffeur se ferait engueuler. Avec toutes les précautions possibles, je me penchais vers lui pour lui dire à l'oreille :

"Je crois que ton chauffeur c'est trompé, l'aéroport départ se trouve à droite.

-Hahaha, Harry, c'est si rafraîchissant de t'avoir à mes côtés.

-Rafraîchissant ?"

Je savais ce que ça voulait dire, je n'étais pas idiot, ça voulait dire que j'étais à la vois naïf et très con. Je décidais donc de bouder. Je retirais sa main de ma cuisse et tournais la tête de l'autre côté, vexé. Il rit encore doucement puis se mit à masser ma nuque avec sa main et m'embrassa sur le haut du crâne en me murmurant des mots doux. Finalement, la limousine pris un accès direct aux pistes d'envols et s'arrêta devant un petit avion. Un jet privé, mais bien sur, pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé ? Si un type aussi bourge que Draco prenait une limo pour aller au resto, alors il ne se mêlait certainement pas au commun des mortels en prenant l'avion. En sortant de la voiture, je restais cependant subjugué, je n'avais jamais pris l'avion alors m'imaginer mon premier vol en jet, ouaw, super. Draco me fit signe de monter et je ne m'en privais pas, montant l'escalier comme un gamin. Arrivé dedans, un steawart me désigna une cabine entièrement consacrée aux voyageurs avec de nombreux sièges. Je m'installais bien au milieu, côté hublot, dans le sens du vol. Je me demandais ou se mettrais Draco, s'il se mettait à côté de moi, je pourrais lui tenir la main pour mon premier décollage mais si il se met en face, on pourra se faire du pied … Finalement, il s'installa à côté de moi et pris ma main. Tant mieux, c'est parfait.

A suivre.

Voilà, le chapitre est fini. J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu et que vous me laisserez une petite review pour m'encourager.

Merci d'avance et bonne continuation.


	11. Chapter 11

Le décollage se passa sans encombre

Titre : Mon histoire

Auteur : Mangafana

Disclaire : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à cette chère madame Rowling.

Résumé : Dans un monde sans magie, Harry est un orphelin qui fini par intégrer le sélecte collège Poudlard. Il s'y fait des amis et se découvre un talent. Ce talent va le mener à être convoité puis même acheté par un richissime "bienfaiteur".

Bonjour, bon, alors, comme toujours pour une fic, je vais mettre un peu les choses à plat. J'écris pour mon propre plaisir et donc je ne cours pas après les reviews m'enfin en avoir me fait tjs plaisir et je réponds généralement à toutes (sauf si j'ai pas le temps) ou sinon je remercie dans le chapitre suivant les personnes qui m'ont reviewvées.

Autre chose, j'ai pour habitude de ne jamais poster mes fics si je ne les ai pas fini car je n'aime pas attendre pour lire la suite d'une fic que j'aime alors ce serait nul de faire la même chose à d'autres. Cette fic, comme toute les autres, est finie, elle contient 14 chapitres et je pense pouvoir poster un chapitre par week end, cependant, je travaille et donc suis assez prise, il m'arriveras donc d'être dans l'impossibilité de poster certains week end, je vous pris de m'en excuser par avance.

Cette idée de fic m'est venu en lisant la fic "propriété privée" de imedamizi. J'ai imaginé cette fic à partir de quelques éléments de sa fic et je lui ai envoyé un mail pour lui demandé si elle m'autorisait à publié ma fic malgré certaines ressemblances. C'était il y a deux semaines et je n'ai eu aucune nouvelles alors j'ai publié malgré tout. Cependant, si jamais elle me contacte par la suite en me disant qu'elle ne souhaitait pas que ma fic soit sur le net, je la retirerais, navrée. Par contre, si certains veulent continuer à lire ma fic après sa possible disparition, je pourrais toujours poster d'adresse mail à adresse mail.

Voici le deuxième chapitre de la journée pour me faire pardonnée de mes parutions pas toujours très régulières et pour ne plus répondre aux reviews. Je n'ai plus le temps de le faire mais sachez que je suis reconnaissante à chacun de ceux qui ont laissé un petit mot. Merci encore.

Dernière chose, j'écris sans béta lectrice et suis très mauvaise en français, je vous prierais donc d'être indulgents s'il vous plait.

Merci et bonne lecture.

Chapitre 11 :

Le décollage se passa sans encombre bien que je faillis briser la main de Draco à force de la serrer. Mais finalement ce n'était pas si terrible, c'était même plutôt marrant. Draco profita du vol pour régler quelques affaires par téléphone alors je commençais ma lecture.

Au bout de deux heures, on nous servi un plateau-repas avec du foie gras en entrée, une omelette en plat de résistance et une salade de fruits en dessert. Après le repas, je repris la lecture mais j'en ai eu vite marre, ras le bol, alors je pris mon cahier et un crayon papier et je m'apprêtais à dessiner.

Qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien dessiner ? Il n'y avait pas grand chose qui m'inspiraient … enfin, sauf bien sur un grand blond musclé assis juste à côté de moi et qui me massait la cuisse en ce moment même. Plus ça allait et plus ça montait, hum. Donc, comme je n'avais d'idée pour rien d'autre, je le dessinais lui. Son visage, son nez, ses yeux, je faisais plusieurs croquis de ses yeux, ils étaient vraiment magnifiques et j'avais du mal à croquer l'étincelle de lubricité avec laquelle il me regardait si souvent.

Plongé dans mon travail, je ne repris conscience que quand je reçu un baiser dans le cou :

"Je suis très flatté de l'attention que tu me portes mais ne néglige pas ta santé, lâche donc ton cahier, le dîner est servi.

-Dîner ?

-Eh oui." Je vis en effet devant moi une hôtesse de l'air porter deux plateaux-repas :

"Oh, pardon.

-Je vous en prie." Je posais mon cahier et sorti ma tablette. Elle déposa le repas devant moi puis devant Draco et quitta la pièce. Draco me fit un sourire et commença à manger. Devant moi je voyais quelques sushi en entrée, une moussaka en plat de résistance et en dessert, un fondant au chocolat accompagné de sa crème anglaise. Je mangeais le tout avec délice. Une fois le repas fini, l'hôtesse vint enlever à nouveau nos plateaux et nous laissa seul. Draco retira l'accoudoir du milieu et me rapprocha de lui :

"Excuse-moi, je n'ai pas été très présent pendant ce voyage.

-Ce n'est rien, je me suis occupé comme j'ai vu.

-Oui, j'ai vu que tu m'avais remplacé efficacement. Je suis jaloux de tes croquis.

-Tu es jaloux des dessins que j'ai fait de toi ? hahaha" Il me pris dans ses bras et m'embrassa la nuque, la naissance de l'épaule …tout ce qu'il pouvait atteindre sans être obligé d'être indécent en retirant mon tee-shirt et je le laissais faire. Je savais que je n'airais droit à rien d'autre avant que nous ne soyons seuls à nouveau. Sous ses douces caresses, je m'endormi.

Quelques heures plus tard, il me réveilla :

"Eh, la belle au bois dormant, debout, nous sommes arrivés.

-Ah.

-Et oui, bienvenue à Hawaï." Et, je ne sais comment il se la procura mais il me mit autour du coup un de ses colliers de fleurs typiques d'ici. Ravi, je l'embrassais mais il mis rapidement fin au baiser en me faisant signe de descendre. Je pris mes affaires et descendais rapidement de l'avion. L'air chaud m'attaqua tout de suite. Quelle différence de température alors que c'était l'été en Angleterre. Draco me rejoignit et me désigna une limousine. Je montais dedans et pendant tout le trajet, j'avais le nez scotché à la fenêtre. C'était magnifique ici. De temps en temps, je lançais des sourires et des regards heureux à Draco mais je regardais plus souvent dehors que dedans. Je sentais le regard de Draco sur moi et je savais qu'il se moquait, lui était peut-être blasé mais moi c'était la première fois que je voyais des palmiers. Au bout d'un moment, nous traversâmes un portail et pénétrâmes dans une grande propriété avec plein de bungalows. La limousine continua à rouler pendant 5 minutes jusqu'à un bungalow assez éloigné des autres. Je rentrais dedans et étais subjugué, tout y était magnifique et de grandes et belles fleurs aidaient à embaumer la pièce d'une merveilleuse odeur. Comme un gamin, je visitais la villa pendant que Draco donnait un pourboire au chauffeur qui avait emmené nos bagages. Il me regarda dévalé l'escalier en m'extasiant sur le bois duquel il était fait. Finalement je le rejoins dans le salon et je me jetais dans ses bras :

"C'est magnifique ici.

-Content que ça te plaise, moi c'est toi que je trouve magnifique.

-Arrête.

-Pourquoi devrais-je arrêter ? Tu ES magnifique.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Je suis petit, chétif, et mes cheveux ne sont jamais coiffés, comment peux-tu me trouver magnifique alors que tu es grand, musclé, beau et tu as des cheveux magnifiques.

-Hum, tu veux juste changer de conversation pour que j'arrête de te complimenter.

-Oui, j'aime pas ça parce que je sais que c'est pas vrai.

-C'est faux, tu es magnifique." Et pour me le prouver, toute la nuit, il m'embrassa et me cajola.

Le lendemain, après un réveil câlin et un petit déjeuné exotique qu'on nous emmena, Draco me dit de prendre mes affaires de plage, nous allions nous installer sur la plage privée qui était à notre disposition.

En fait de plage privée, nous avions carrément une crique qui nous était réservée : "Pour qu'on puisse faire du nudisme" selon Draco, c'est cela oui. Malgré tout, j'étais ravi, je me précipitais sur le sable et une fois que mes pieds l'eurent touché, je restais bêtement debout à regarder mes pieds dans le sable, c'était doux, c'était agréable, et chaud. Je me penchais pour prendre du sable dans mes doigts, étrange, doux, chaud, trop fort. Draco passa derrière moi et me passa un bras autour de la taille et me dit :

"Viens, on va aller plus au bord de la mer." Et il m'y emmena. Il étendit nos deux serviettes à terre et s'allongea sur la sienne. Moi je m'asseyais au bord de la mienne et commençais à jouer avec le sable. Au bout d'une heure, Draco parla :

"Et bien, si j'avais su que le sable te fascinait tant, je t'aurais acheté ton seau et ta pelle.

-Eh, pour toi ça te parait peut-être normal mais moi c'est la première fois que …" Ma phrase s'interrompis quand je me retournais et que je le vis. Il avait retiré sa chemise et son bermuda pour ne se retrouver qu'en shirt de bain. Vraiment très petit et très sexy le shirt … Je me retournais vers mon sable, rougissant. Draco se pencha vers moi et me murmura à l'oreille :

"Tu sais si tu veux impressionner tes amis avec ton bronzage il va falloir que tu retire ton tee-shirt et ton shirt." Il passa ses bras autour de moi et commença à me défaire de mon tee-shirt tout en m'embrassant puis il retira mon shirt. Ensuite il me fit m'allonger et me dit :

"Je vais te passer de la crème pour t'éviter les coups de soleil." Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il commença par mes épaules puis le reste. Quand il eut fini, il me dit de me retourner pour qu'il m'en étale dans le dos. Comme vous pouvez vous l'imaginer, ça a rapidement dégénéré en massage voluptueux et toutes les parties de moi étaient détendus sauf une qui, elle, était bien tendue. Nous nous bisouillâmes puis il me proposa de retourner dans la villa pour le déjeuner.

Frustré au possible, je le suivi néanmoins et le chemin fut très coquin lui aussi, tous les palmiers sentirent nos corps se pressés contre eux … Finalement nous arrivâmes enfin au bungalow mais, même si la table était dressée, nous ne nous y attablions pas, pris dans nos ébats, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la chambre et ce furent là mes premières relations sexuelles.

Comme il me l'avait promis, à part quelques borborygmes, je ne me souvenais plus de rien. Ce fut une après-midi d'extase et comme notre désir nous avait taraudé depuis pas mal de temps, nous ne sortîmes pas de la chambre de l'après-midi. Finalement, vers 22 heures nous décidions de nous restaurer et surtout à boire, après une telle activité physique sous une telle chaleur, il fallait bien s'hydrater. Nous avons mangé du homard et d'autres mets délicieux même si j'eut du mal à m'asseoir à table, Draco avait été très doux mais très fougueux et mine de rien, c'était ma première fois alors ça faisait un peu mal, malgré toutes les précautions qu'il avait prises. Après le repas, nous retournâmes dans la chambre ou nous passions une nuit à faire exactement la même chose que dans l'après-midi.

Le lendemain matin, j'étais fourbu. Je sortais des limbes du sommeil avec des courbatures partout. Je serais encore mon oreiller humain entre mes bras, je le savais et après avoir respiré un bon coup son odeur, j'ouvrais les yeux. Il était là et me regardait. Il y avait dans ses yeux une lueur que je ne su traduire mais il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa tendrement. C'est ainsi que ce passa notre mois de vacances à Hawaï. Nous passions notre temps entre la plage et la chambre. J'étais devenu très libéré avec mon corps mais toujours aussi pudique, au grand amusement de Draco. J'avais même accepté de ne pas porter de maillot de bain le dernier jour de plage et nous avons donc fait du nudisme, à ma plus grande honte et à sa plus grande joie.

J'avais fini de m'amuser avec le sable et Draco avait commencé à m'apprendre à nager, chose que je ne savais pas, ayant trop peur de l'eau. Nous passions des vacances idylliques … jusqu'au jour ou il fallut rentrer.

Je préparais mes bagages la mort dans l'âme, je ne voulais pas repartir en Angleterre ou je savais qu'il faisait froid et moche, mais surtout, je ne voulais pas quitter cette maison ou j'avais passé de si merveilleux moments avec Draco. Et je ne voulais pas non plus le voir remettre son costume. J'avais en effet remarqué que Draco était doté d'une double personnalité, quand il était en costume, c'était un connard tyrannique (sauf pour moi) et quand il était avec tous autres vêtements (ou mieux encore, avec rien) c'était un ange. J'avais remarqué ça alors qu'un soir, après une partie de jambe en l'air très intéressante, il me proposa de nous rendre dans un restaurant, pour changer. Pas contrariant pour un sous, j'acceptais mais je le regrettais bien vite, il avait été infernal avec les serveurs et une fois revenus à la maison, alors que je lui enlevais son costume, il avait été délicieux.

Aussi je n'avais pas hâte de le voir revêtir cette immonde carapace. En plus, l'école reprenait dans 3 jours et je ne voulais pas le quitter ni quitter notre petit quotidien qui s'était installé. La mort dans l'âme, je descendis avec mes bagages, Draco m'attendais dans le hall et il me fit un sourire pour me réconforter. Je l'en remerciais en l'embrassant. Autant en profiter maintenant parce que du moment ou il y aura quelqu'un d'autres avec nous, il ne faudrait plus y compter, c'est-à-dire pendant plus de 15 heures …

Le voyage se passa bien et nous profitâmes pleinement des quelques jours de tranquillité qu'il nous restait à nous seul. Mais le jour fatidique de la rentrée arriva rapidement et en ce matin de jeudi 3 septembre, je repris le chemin de l'école. Je m'éveillais merveilleusement en sentent une langue taquine sur mon bas ventre. Je rendis à mon amoureux ses bienfaits et nous nous levâmes. Nous prîmes un bain ensemble (Draco m'avais appris les bienfaits des bains) puis il alla préparer le petit déjeuner pendant que je finissais de préparer mon sac. Nous mangeâmes tranquillement, lui en costume, moi en uniforme et je l'embrassais avant de descendre dans le hall pour prendre la voiture. En effet, Draco avait acheté une voiture et payait un chauffeur pour m'emmener et me ramener de l'école. C'était plus commode ainsi, avait-il dit. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être d'accord avec lui mais je refusais ostensiblement de me trimballer en limousine. Il se résigna donc à ne pas faire étalage de sa fortune (ce fut dur pour lui, les Malfoy ont des sous et aiment le montrer) mais il choisit tout de même pour moi une Volkswagen gris métallisé avec intérieur en cuire et vitres fumées … Non mais fallait pas rigoler non plus … Il m'acheta également un portable pour que je puisse appeler le chauffeur ainsi que lui en cas de nécessité.

A suivre.

Voilà, le chapitre est fini. J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu et que vous me laisserez une petite review pour m'encourager.

Merci d'avance et bonne continuation.


	12. Chapter 12

Titre : Mon histoire

Auteur : Mangafana

Disclaire : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à cette chère madame Rowling.

Résumé : Dans un monde sans magie, Harry est un orphelin qui fini par intégrer le sélecte collège Poudlard. Il s'y fait des amis et se découvre un talent. Ce talent va le mener à être convoité puis même acheté par un richissime "bienfaiteur".

Bonjour, bon, alors, comme toujours pour une fic, je vais mettre un peu les choses à plat. J'écris pour mon propre plaisir et donc je ne cours pas après les reviews m'enfin en avoir me fait tjs plaisir et je réponds généralement à toutes (sauf si j'ai pas le temps) ou sinon je remercie dans le chapitre suivant les personnes qui m'ont reviewvées.

Autre chose, j'ai pour habitude de ne jamais poster mes fics si je ne les ai pas fini car je n'aime pas attendre pour lire la suite d'une fic que j'aime alors ce serait nul de faire la même chose à d'autres. Cette fic, comme toute les autres, est finie, elle contient 14 chapitres et je pense pouvoir poster un chapitre par week end, cependant, je travaille et donc suis assez prise, il m'arriveras donc d'être dans l'impossibilité de poster certains week end, je vous pris de m'en excuser par avance.

Cette idée de fic m'est venu en lisant la fic "propriété privée" de imedamizi. J'ai imaginé cette fic à partir de quelques éléments de sa fic et je lui ai envoyé un mail pour lui demandé si elle m'autorisait à publié ma fic malgré certaines ressemblances. C'était il y a deux semaines et je n'ai eu aucune nouvelles alors j'ai publié malgré tout. Cependant, si jamais elle me contacte par la suite en me disant qu'elle ne souhaitait pas que ma fic soit sur le net, je la retirerais, navrée. Par contre, si certains veulent continuer à lire ma fic après sa possible disparition, je pourrais toujours poster d'adresse mail à adresse mail.

Dernière chose, j'écris sans béta lectrice et suis très mauvaise en français, je vous prierais donc d'être indulgents s'il vous plait.

Merci et bonne lecture.

Chapitre 12 :

Je montais donc dans la voiture et elle démarra pour m'emmener à Poudlard. J'avais hâte de reprendre les cours mais Draco allait me manquer. Mais j'avais aussi hâte de revoir mes amis et … oh merde. Je fus pris d'une subite angoisse, je ne les avais pas prévenu, ni de l'adoption ni des vacances, ils avaient du essayer de me joindre pendant toutes les vacances sans succès et avaient du s'inquiéter.

Je faisais un bien piètre ami mais pour l'instant je ne m'en inquiétais pas trop, tout mon cerveau concentré sur cette question :Comment faire pour que Ron ne me tue pas, et comment faire pour que Hermione ne me harcèle pas après ? Au final, je n'en avais toujours aucune idée quand j'arrivais devant l'école. Les étudiants qui squattaient la grille s'arrêtèrent pour voir qui allait descendre de cette superbe voiture, Je vis Ron et Hermione qui, eux, cherchait après quelqu'un, moi j'imagine. Légèrement angoissé, j'ouvris la porte et descendis de la voiture. Tous ceux qui me connaissaient me regardèrent avec un air étonné, moi aussi à leur place j'aurais fait les gros yeux. Ron et Hermione restèrent bouches bées pendant quelques instants. Ce fut le temps qu'il fallut à Longdubat pour venir m'emmerder :

"Alors l'orphelin, comment t'as eu cette caisse ? T'as sucé un vieux et il a décidé de t'aider un peu dans ta misérable existence ?" je rougi en pensais que ce n'était pas si loin de la vérité mais heureusement, l'intervention de Ron et Hermione m'évita la peine de répondre :

"Dégage Longdubat, ça nous fera de l'air, t'as oublié de te laver pendant toutes les vacances pour puer comme ça ou quoi ?" Il jeta un regard méchant à Ron qui mais s'en fut sans autres commentaires. Hermione attaqua tout de suite :

"Harry, tu vas bien ?" Elle m'étouffa dans ses bras mais Ron intervint en disant :

"A ton avis Hermione, bronzé comme il est, tu crois qu'il va mal ? Ou tu étais Harry ? Aux Canaries ?

-Hum, non, il faut que je vous parle. Venez." Et nous nous éloignèrent, manquant la cérémonie d'ouverture de Dumby. On la connaissait tous par cœur de toute façon, c'était toujours la même tous les ans jusqu'à ce qu'il demande aux classes de se disperser. Les derniers à partir étaient les terminales ce qui nous laissaient devant nous au moins une demi-heure. Je les emmenais sur un banc, près du lac et je leur racontais tout. Et quand je dis tout, c'est tout, je leur racontais l'adoption forcée, l'appartement, la première nuit, la présentation, le resto, la crise, les discussions, la nuit, les repas, Pansy, Padma, Hawaï, notre première nuit (sans les détails bien sur.), la double personnalité de Draco et notre retour, je leur racontais tout et ça me fit le plus grand bien. Ils étaient scandalisés puis au fur et à mesure, ils me regardèrent bizarrement puis Hermione me dit :

"Tu l'aimes Harry.

-Oui, je suis amoureux. Je l'aime mais je ne sais qu'en penser. J'ai une échéance et je n'aime pas ça, je l'aime mais ça me rend triste parce que je ne sais pas ce qui se passera l'année prochaine.

-…

-Et bien en tout cas, il faudra que tu nous le présente parce que je ne vais pas laisser mon petit frère entre les pattes d'un sal pervers que je ne connais pas.

-Ah parce que tu accepterais de me laisser dans les bras d'un pervers que tu connaîtrais ?

-Bah c'est toi qui as dit que tu l'aimais donc moi je me range à ton avis et j'aimerais bien le voir moi ce mystérieux Draco.

-Moi aussi Harry, il faut que tu arranges une rencontre.

-Ok, je vais voir ça." Ils me firent un sourire et nous nous dirigeâmes le plus discrètement vers nos places, j'avais de supers amis.

Le premier jour se passa comme les autres premiers jours, emploi du temps, présentation des professeurs, choix des options … Au final, ça nous occupa jusque midi, pendant le déjeuner, j'écoutais mes amis me raconter leurs vacances. La petite affaire que les jumeaux avaient montée et qui semblait bien démarrer, la rencontre entre monsieur et madame Weasley et monsieur et madame Granger (il était temps qu'ils se rencontrent, après tout, ça fais quand même deux ans que leurs enfants se fréquentent sérieusement …) puis nos professeurs nous laissèrent l'après-midi de libre.

Les sixièmes visitaient le château mais nous nous n'avions rien à faire heureusement, les options commençaient au premier jour de la rentrée pour nous remettre dans le bain. Je n'avais pas envi de rentrer à l'appart' sachant que Draco n'y serait pas avant 20 h 30 mais je n'avais pas envi d'aller en management ou en menuiserie. Avec mes deux amis, nous convinrent donc d'aller près du lac pour discuter. Ils continuèrent de me parler de leur vacances et moi je leur parlai de Hawaï.

A 17 heures, mon chauffeur vint me prendre à l'entrée de l'école. Il me déposa à l'appartement et je dessinais en attendant Draco. Il serait plus exact de dire que je dessinais Draco en attendant Draco. Comme je savais qu'il rentrerait tard, je décidais que pour une fois je pourrais lui faire à manger. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et franchis la porte de la cuisine. Pour éviter de salir les beaux vêtements que Draco m'avait acheté, je dénichais dans un coin un tablier que je mis. Je m'approchais de la gazinière puis me ravisais et m'approchais du frigo, je pense que ce soir ça sera repas froid, je voulais éviter de faire flamber l'appart', j'étais quasi sur que Draco m'en voudrais …

J'ouvris donc et trouvais tout ce qu'il me fallait, je sortais des tomates, des concombres, un reste de blé de la veille, du surimi et de la salade. Je pris un saladier dans le buffet, un couteau et m'attelais à ma tâche. Je passais une demi-heure à nettoyer et couper les condiments puis une fois le tout mélanger dans le saladier, je m'attelais à la disposition de la table. Je sorti tout ce dont j'avais besoin et me penchais au dessus de la table quand j'entendis derrière moi :

"Hum, quel merveilleux accueil. Quel est ce nouveau jeu ? La soubrette et le maître ?" Je me tournais pour voir Draco adossé au chambranle de la porte, une lueur de désir dans les yeux pendant qu'il regardait mes fesses.

"Si tu veux mais après le dîner alors.

-Tu as aussi préparé le dîner ?

-Oui, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai rien fait cuire, salade de crudité ce soir, hum ?" Il me fit un sourire et je fondis dans ses bras, j'adorais son sourire, et son odeur, et sa présence … peut-être qu'on pourrait abandonner le dîner pour passer directement au jeu … Non, il a eu une dure journée, il faut qu'il mange. Je m'éloignais donc de lui et de ses mains baladeuses et le dirigeait vers la table, je l'installais et le servi. Il mangea avec joie et me complimenta sur mon plat, puis nous parlâmes de nos journées. Il me fit raconter ma journée en détail et je lui expliquais qu'il allait devoir rencontrer Ron et Hermione le plus tôt possible si il ne voulait pas se retrouver harceler jusque sur son lieu de travail. Il rit et me proposa de les inviter à déjeuner samedi prochain. Je lui dis que je le leur proposerais. Ensuite, je tentais de lui faire raconter sa journée mais il ne me raconta pas grand chose, il savait que les affaires ne m'intéressaient guère mais il me dit quelques mots sur la bourse et aussi sur les actions des mes entreprises, que je sois un peu au courant quand même. Le repas fut vite expédié malgré tout, je voyais dans ses yeux qu'il avait une toute autre faim à rassasier.

Nous prîmes malgré tout le temps de manger un dessert, de faire la vaisselle (même si ses mains baladeuses avaient faillies me faire lâcher une assiette …) puis il me proposa une douche. Une fois la douche coquine finie, nous retournions dans le salon ou nous regardions un film. Finalement cet emploi du temps me convenait bien, levé ensemble, petit déjeuner, école pour moi, travail pour lui, retour à la maison pour moi et devoirs jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive. Si j'avais fini mes devoirs, je pouvais même faire à manger (je pensais alors qu'il me faudrait m'acheter un livre de cuisine pour débutant parce que de la salade tous les jours … ça va bien, on est pas des vaches …), dîner à deux, vaisselle, jeux coquins, puis film … oui, c'était un bon programme.

Le lendemain matin, en m'éveillant, je sentis qu'il me caressait le dos, je m'étais endormi sur le ventre. Je me réveillais donc en douceur et me retournais pour le regarder. Il me fit un sourire auquel je répondis puis m'embrassa et me dit :

"Au fait, je ne t'en ai pas parlé hier … et bien parce que quelque chose m'a distrait (grand sourire) mais il y a une réception à laquelle je dois assister ce soir … tu m'accompagnes ?"

Tout au long de sa phrase, je sentais qu'il souhaitait me donner un ordre, après tout c'était les termes de notre contrat, mais finalement, c'était plutôt une demande. Notre relation avait évolué d'une manière qu'il n'avait pas imaginé et la donne avait changé pour lui. Je fit la moue, je n'avais jamais été à une réception et n'étais pas sur d'aimer le principe … mais bon, pour lui j'irais, je lui fit un petit sourire et répondit :

"Bien sur, quelle heure ?

-22 heures.

-22 heures ? Mazette, et bah, heureusement que demain c'est samedi parce que j'aurais été crevé pour les cours moi.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, si ça avait été plus tard ou en semaine, je ne t'aurais pas demandé de venir, l'école est plus important pour toi pour l'instant." Il m'embrassa à nouveau et je ne put m'empêcher de sourire devant tant de prévenance. Je l'aime.

Notre routine du matin repris et j'arrivais à l'école avec une entrée aussi remarquée que la veille. En descendant, je repérais Ron et Herm' et leur transmis la proposition de prendre le déjeuner ensemble de Draco.

"Avec plaisir Harry, alors dit moi, ou habitez vous ?

-Heu, je ne sais pas.

-Comment ça tu ne sais pas ?

-Bah oui, je ne connais pas l'adresse.

-Oui mais tu dois bien savoir comment t'y rendre. C'est dans quelle partie de Londres ?

-Je sais pas …

-…

-Ce soir, quand le chauffeur sera là, je lui demanderais, lui il doit savoir.

-Bah j'espère sinon on est mal barré, n'oublie pas qu'on est vendredi déjà." Et nous partîmes en cours.

Le soir venu, je demandais à mon chauffeur, monsieur Nott, de m'écrire mon adresse sur un papier. Il me regarda un peu bizarrement mais qu'importe. Je donnais le papier à Ron et Herm' et leur donnais rendez-vous le lendemain à 10 heures pour pourvoir discuter avant le déjeuner.

Je rentrais donc tranquillement à la maison et fit mes devoirs en attendant Draco. Il rentra à 21 heures et après avoir échangé quelques mots, il me proposa d'aller dans la chambre pour voir quel costume j'allais mettre ce soir. Sans difficulté, je le suivit et ouvrit ma penderie pour lui montrer ceux que j'avais mais bien vite, il ferma la porte pour me prendre contre celle-ci. J'avais été bien naïf sur ce coup. Après ce petit aparté et un gros câlin, nous discutâmes vraiment de ce qu'il convenait que je mette pour cette première réception.

A suivre.

Voilà, le chapitre est fini. J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu et que vous me laisserez une petite review pour m'encourager.

Merci d'avance et bonne continuation.


	13. Chapter 13

Comme le disais Draco :

Titre : Mon histoire

Auteur : Mangafana

Disclaire : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à cette chère madame Rowling.

Résumé : Dans un monde sans magie, Harry est un orphelin qui fini par intégrer le sélecte collège Poudlard. Il s'y fait des amis et se découvre un talent. Ce talent va le mener à être convoité puis même acheté par un richissime "bienfaiteur".

Bonjour, bon, alors, comme toujours pour une fic, je vais mettre un peu les choses à plat. J'écris pour mon propre plaisir et donc je ne cours pas après les reviews m'enfin en avoir me fait tjs plaisir et je réponds généralement à toutes (sauf si j'ai pas le temps) ou sinon je remercie dans le chapitre suivant les personnes qui m'ont reviewvées.

Autre chose, j'ai pour habitude de ne jamais poster mes fics si je ne les ai pas fini car je n'aime pas attendre pour lire la suite d'une fic que j'aime alors ce serait nul de faire la même chose à d'autres. Cette fic, comme toute les autres, est finie, elle contient 14 chapitres et je pense pouvoir poster un chapitre par week end, cependant, je travaille et donc suis assez prise, il m'arriveras donc d'être dans l'impossibilité de poster certains week end, je vous pris de m'en excuser par avance.

Cette idée de fic m'est venu en lisant la fic "propriété privée" de imedamizi. J'ai imaginé cette fic à partir de quelques éléments de sa fic et je lui ai envoyé un mail pour lui demandé si elle m'autorisait à publié ma fic malgré certaines ressemblances. C'était il y a deux semaines et je n'ai eu aucune nouvelles alors j'ai publié malgré tout. Cependant, si jamais elle me contacte par la suite en me disant qu'elle ne souhaitait pas que ma fic soit sur le net, je la retirerais, navrée. Par contre, si certains veulent continuer à lire ma fic après sa possible disparition, je pourrais toujours poster d'adresse mail à adresse mail.

Dernière chose, j'écris sans béta lectrice et suis très mauvaise en français, je vous prierais donc d'être indulgents s'il vous plait.

Avant dernier chapitre, profitez en bien.

Merci et bonne lecture.

Chapitre 13 :

Comme le disais Draco :

"Non seulement c'est à cette réception que tu vas apparaître en premier au monde en tant qu'héritier de l'empire Potter mais encore c'est à cette occasion que tu vas apparaître au monde comme mon amant et je veux que tu effaces toutes ses beautés artificielles, ces greluches qui ne sont là que pour se faire passer la bague au doigt, par ton charme naturel et que tous le monde voit que nous sommes parfaitement bien assortis." De fait, nous l'étions, parfaitement, bien assorti, Draco s'était commandé un costume noir ce qui contrastait avec ses cheveux et il avait commandé pour moi un costume identique au sien mais intégralement blanc pour contraster avec mes cheveux …

Nous nous sommes donc rendu à cette réception et bon sang que se fut ennuyeux. Je rencontrais des tonnes de gens que se présentèrent tous à moi et dont j'oubliais le nom aussitôt. Je serrais des milliers de mains au point que la mienne devint rouge. Je dût tellement sourire que mes zygomatiques me faisaient souffrirent. Et je mourrais de faim. Chaque fois que je tentais de m'approcher du buffet, j'étais alpagué par des hordes de gens qui m'empêchaient d'assouvir ma faim. J'étais frustré. Draco lui semblait parfaitement à son aise.

Nous étions arrivés, moi pendu à son bras et il m'avait présenté aux hôtes de ce soir, monsieur et monsieur Black, comme étant son pupille et son amant. Il avait fait les présentations assez fort pour que toutes les personnes proches puissent entendre et maintenant, tout le monde était au courant. Peu après, il m'avait embrassé fougueusement, là encore assez longtemps pour que tout le monde nous voie bien et sache que j'étais chasse gardée puis m'avait abandonné pour aller voir un de ses collaborateurs, me laissant à la merci de toutes ses hyènes.

Au bout d'une heure, j'avais réussi à me saisir d'un verre de champagne mais j'avais renoncé à m'approcher du buffet. Je m'étais réfugié derrière une colonnade en espérant que personne ne m'y trouve et en me faisant la réflexion que boire de l'alcool le ventre vide faisait tourner la tête. Je fus rejoint quelques instants plus tard par une personne que j'avais vu plus tôt et qui m'avait semblé très gentille. Un des deux monsieur Black. Il me fit un gentil sourire et me tendit une assiette d'amuse gueule.

"J'avais cru remarqué que vous essayiez à plusieurs reprise de vous approché du buffet et qu'on vous en avait empêché à chaque fois alors je vous apporte une petite assiette.

-Oh, merci beaucoup, le ciel vous bénisse, j'allais tomber d'inanition." Il rigolait pendant que je récupérais l'assiette qui était à mon attention et commençait à manger.

"Vous n'avez pas trop l'air dans votre élément ici, tout comme moi.

-Comme vous ? Pourtant nous sommes ici chez vous et moi je vous trouve très à l'aise.

-Maintenant oui mais je voulais dire comme moi à mes débuts.

-Ah ?

-Comme vous j'ai été inclus dans ce cercle très privé assez tard, plus tard que vous même, j'avais 25 ans.

-Comment ça ce fait ?

-Simple. J'étais serveur dans un café et j'avais remarqué un client qui venait tous les jours. Nous avons fait connaissance et nous nous sommes plût, nous avons commencé à sortir ensemble. Comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, il s'agissait de Sirius, mon époux. Un jour que nous nous promenions main dans la main sans rien demander à personne, un journaliste à pris une photo de nous et l'a publié dans un canard à scandale. Ils avaient fait des recherches sur moi et savaient que mes parents m'avaient jeté de chez nous parce que j'aimais les hommes, ils ont recueilli des témoignages sur moi auprès « d'amis » à qui j'avais parlé 2 fois dans ma vie et ont dit que Sirius et moi étions ensemble depuis 3 ans, ce qui était faux, à l'époque, nous nous connaissions depuis 2 semaines et à part quelques baisers volés, il ne s'était rien passé. Quand j'ai vu cette feuille de choux, j'ai vu rouge et j'ai rompu avec Sirius, il m'avait menti et trompé, il s'était fait passer pour un jeune chef d'entreprise alors qu'il était multimilliardaire et qu'il savait que ce genre de chose pouvait arriver, pourtant il ne m'avait pas prévenu. Pendant 2 semaines, j'ai boudé ses appels, j'ai renvoyé ses cadeaux et autre puis un matin, alors que je me rendais au café ou je travaillais, notre patron nous a tous réuni et nous à dit qu'on lui avait fait une offre très avantageuse pour reprendre le café et qu'il avait accepté. Nous avions donc un nouveau patron et celui-ci passait la porte à ce moment là. C'était Sirius. Tout le monde au café était stupéfait car tout le monde connaissait l'affaire puis, sans me demander mon avis ni rien, profitant de mon hébétement, il me pris la main et m'emmena dans le bureau du patron. Il commença par me présenter ses excuses en m'expliquant que tout ceci n'avait pas été prémédité et que si j'avais daigné prendre ses appels, je l'aurais su plus tôt. Il me dit aussi que si je n'avais pas été une telle tête de mule, nous aurions pu régler les choses plus vite et j'aurais su alors qu'il tenait vraiment à moi et qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de me laisser partir comme ça parce qu'il m'appréciait trop. Il me dit encore qu'il avait acheté le café parce qu'il savait que c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait pour me voir sans que je pique une crise. Ensuite, il me posa un ultimatum, soit je redevenais son petit ami, en sachant tout ce que ça impliquait maintenant à savoir paparazzi, réception et ce genre de chose, soit il renvoyait tout le personnel du café en précisant bien que c'était ma faute."

Il but un peu de son verre de champagne et je me faisais la réflexion que les riches étaient par trop présomptueux avec leur argent et que vraiment, il faudrait que quelqu'un un jour leur tienne tête. C'était sans doute ça leur excentricité à eux.

"Comme vous pouvez vous l'imaginer, j'étais abasourdi, comment osait-il me faire du chantage ? Mais d'un autre côté, il avait bien compris que je ne supporterais pas que des personnes perdent leur emploi en mon nom. J'acceptais donc avec l'idée de le largué 1 semaine plus tard pour faire bonne mesure. Je lui expliquais aussi que je donnais ma démission parce qu'il était hors de question que des rumeurs comme quoi je me tapais le patron circule ici. Il compris et accepta mais me prévint que changer de travail ne l'empêcherais pas de se payer mon prochain lieu de travail si je faisais encore ma mauvaise tête. Il se leva, m'embrassa et finalement je ne le quittais pas, j'étais trop bien là où j'étais."

Je lui fit un sourire et lui dit :

"C'est une très belle histoire monsieur Black.

-Voyons, appelez-moi Rémus.

-Harry. Et je vous en pris, tutoyez-moi.

-D'accord mais si toi aussi.

-ok." Je lui souris en engloutissant le dernier amuse-gueule.

"Tout ça pour te dire que je comprends tout à fait que tu sois dérouté et que tout le monde ici n'est pas ton ennemi, si jamais tu as un moment d'angoisse, n'hésite pas à m'appeler, je te donnerais un coup de main."

Je lui souris et nous nous serrions la main quand nous vîmes arriver en trombes nos chers et tendres. Draco vint enserrer ma taille et monsieur Black pris la main de son mari. Rémus et moi avons été plutôt étonnés de ses comportements puis nous nous sommes regardé et avons étouffé un rire : ils étaient jaloux. Monsieur Black ("voyons Harry, appelle-le Sirius, il ne verra rien contre, hein chéri ?") et Draco avaient un sourire plaqué sur le visage mais tout dans leur attitude montrait la tension.

"Roh, m'enfin détendez-vous tous les deux, Harry et moi ne faisions que discuter, on ne se draguait pas mutuellement.

-C'est vrai, Rémus à eu la gentillesse de m'apporter une assiette d'amuse-gueule parce que je mourrais de faim, chose dont tu as l'air de te ficher éperdument Draco merci, et il m'a raconté votre première rencontre et votre mise en couple. D'ailleurs vous semblez avoir beaucoup de chose en commun tous les deux, vous devriez vous entendre."

Cette petite remarque perfide de ma part amusa Sirius mais mortifia Draco qui raffermi sa prise sur moi et me fit un baiser dans le cou pour se faire pardonner mais Rémus me regarda d'un air interrogateur pour ma dernière phrase.

"Qu'entends-tu par là ?

-Et bien je voulais juste dire que le fait de faire pression sur l'être aimer pour qu'il se mette avec vous doit être un truc de riche parce que Draco à fait la même chose …

-Quoi ? Tu lui as raconté ça 'mus ?

-Bah oui, je voulais lui montrer que j'avais commencé comme lui alors il fallait bien que j'étaye mes arguments. Alors Harry, dit moi, qu'est-ce que Draco à fait ?" Je regardais Draco qui semblait honteux de son attitude puis je réfléchis. Si Sirius avait acheté un café pour son amour, Draco avait volé, menti et falsifié, mine de rien ce n'était pas très moral, ni légal d'ailleurs, tout ça, alors pour lui éviter les ennuis je dis :

"Et bien, redemandez le moi dans 2 ans, alors je crois que je pourrais vous le dire sans crainte des retombées, d'accord ?" Rémus me fit un clin d'œil qui signifiait que la promesse n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd et que j'en entendrais parler dans deux ans. Finalement, nous passâmes le reste de la soirée à discuter à 4. Les Blacks avaient négligés leurs autres convives pour discuter avec nous et Draco ne s'éloigna de moi qu'une fois pour nous rapporter des verres et c'est tout. Sur le coup des minuits, je commençais à somnoler alors Draco me réveilla d'un baiser dans le cou. J'avoue que l'alcool avec rien dans le ventre plus une soirée à boire de l'alcool avec juste des petits fours dans le ventre le tout debout m'avait achevé et je ne demandais qu'une chose, une bonne couette bien chaude pour que je puisse dormir. D'autant que notre partie fine contre la penderie pesait lourd sur la balance elle aussi. Rémus eut pitié de moi et dit à Draco de me ramener chez nous. Nous dîmes au revoir à nos hôtes avec la promesse de ce revoir à une autre réception et nous retournâmes à l'appart'. Je pris juste le temps de me déshabiller avant de me jeter dans le lit et de m'endormir. Cette première réception avait été très lourde mais heureusement, dès que Rémus avait fait son apparition, ça c'était bien mieux passé.

Je me réveillais en sentant de délicieux petits baisers être déposé dans mon cou et je souri. Hum, quel délice. Je pris alors peu à peu conscience de mon corps et souri encore plus en me rendant compte que Draco m'avait totalement déshabillé et que j'étais à présent nu sous les draps. Je réussi à prendre possession de la bouche de mon amant et nous échangeâmes un sulfureux baiser. Il me donna des caresses que je lui rendis et j'étais très bien réveillé de partout, prêt pour tout ce qu'il voudrait maintenant. Il me pencha vers moi, près de mon oreille et me susurra :

"J'aurais été ravi de continuer mon cœur mais tes amis sont dans le salon et ils t'attendent. N'oublie pas de t'habiller avant de nous rejoindre." Il me fit un dernier baiser et s'en alla, un sourire aux lèvres … Oh le salaud.

A suivre.

Voilà, le chapitre est fini. J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu et que vous me laisserez une petite review pour m'encourager.

Merci d'avance et bonne continuation.


	14. Chapter 14

Finalement, après une bonne douche bien froide et décement habillé, je rejoint mon amant et mes amis au salon

Titre : Mon histoire

Auteur : Mangafana

Disclaire : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à cette chère madame Rowling.

Résumé : Dans un monde sans magie, Harry est un orphelin qui fini par intégrer le sélecte collège Poudlard. Il s'y fait des amis et se découvre un talent. Ce talent va le mener à être convoité puis même acheté par un richissime "bienfaiteur".

Bonjour, bon, alors, comme toujours pour une fic, je vais mettre un peu les choses à plat. J'écris pour mon propre plaisir et donc je ne cours pas après les reviews m'enfin en avoir me fait tjs plaisir et je réponds généralement à toutes (sauf si j'ai pas le temps) ou sinon je remercie dans le chapitre suivant les personnes qui m'ont reviewvées.

Autre chose, j'ai pour habitude de ne jamais poster mes fics si je ne les ai pas fini car je n'aime pas attendre pour lire la suite d'une fic que j'aime alors ce serait nul de faire la même chose à d'autres. Cette fic, comme toute les autres, est finie, elle contient 14 chapitres et je pense pouvoir poster un chapitre par week end, cependant, je travaille et donc suis assez prise, il m'arriveras donc d'être dans l'impossibilité de poster certains week end, je vous pris de m'en excuser par avance.

Cette idée de fic m'est venu en lisant la fic "propriété privée" de imedamizi. J'ai imaginé cette fic à partir de quelques éléments de sa fic et je lui ai envoyé un mail pour lui demandé si elle m'autorisait à publié ma fic malgré certaines ressemblances. C'était il y a deux semaines et je n'ai eu aucune nouvelles alors j'ai publié malgré tout. Cependant, si jamais elle me contacte par la suite en me disant qu'elle ne souhaitait pas que ma fic soit sur le net, je la retirerais, navrée. Par contre, si certains veulent continuer à lire ma fic après sa possible disparition, je pourrais toujours poster d'adresse mail à adresse mail.

Dernière chose, j'écris sans béta lectrice et suis très mauvaise en français, je vous prierais donc d'être indulgents s'il vous plait.

Merci et bonne lecture.

Dernier chapitre, le 14ème :

Finalement, après une bonne douche bien froide et décemment habillé, je rejoins mon amant et mes amis au salon. Après les avoir embrassés, je m'installais sur le canapé près de Draco et remarquait que celui-ci avait servi le thé. Malgré ma bouderie contre lui, je lui fit un sourire de remerciement et il me pris la main en réponse, la serrant légèrement.

"Harry, comment vas-tu ?

-très bien 'Mione et toi ?

-Nous ça va mais toi tu as une tête de déterré.

-Ah oui, hier nous avons été à une réception chez un couple charmant mais on a veillé assez tard.

-Assez tard ? Harry, nous sommes rentrés à minuit et demi …

-Oui, et alors, c'est bien ce que je disais, je suis fatigué, je n'ai pas eu mes 9 heures de sommeil.

-Harry, il n'est que 10 heures tu sais, tu as donc eu plus que tes neuf heures.

-Dois-je te rappeler ce que nous avons fait hier avant la réception et qui mérite que j'aurais voulu récupérer un peu plus cette nuit ?"

Draco ne fit plus de commentaire mais m'embrassa dans le cou puis sur la tempe puis sur les yeux puis sur les lèvres et nous laissâmes notre baiser s'approfondir, peu conscient des regards posés sur nous.

En entendant notre conversation, Ron avait grimacé malgré lui, il acceptait ma relation, mais sans détails, merci. Hermione avait échangé un regard avec lui et suite à une conversation dont je n'avais pas connaissance, trop concentré dans notre baiser, mes amis décidèrent que, même si Draco était un sal fils de riche pédant et qu'il s'était servi de moi en premier lieu, il était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour moi et que, visiblement, il m'aimait. Quand enfin Draco relâcha mes lèvres, je tournais mes yeux vers mes amis et Ron me fit un clin d'œil pendant que Hermione me souriait. Ils avaient donné leur consentement mais j'étais tout de même rouge de honte d'avoir été pris en flagu' de bisouillage. Draco, lui, avait l'air d'un roi sur son trône et il regardait sa cours, un air satisfait sur le visage.

Nous discutâmes de tout et de rien pendant 2 heures puis Draco pris l'initiative de se lever pour préparer le déjeuner. J'en étais ravi, quelle bonne idée, je mourrais de faim. Hermione lui proposa son aide pour la préparation, Draco accepta et pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la cuisine, Hermione nous lança par dessus son épaule :

"Vu qu'on en a au moins pour une demi-heure, je trouve que ça serait une bonne idée que vous en profitiez pour commencer votre devoir d'histoire que je sais que vous n'avez pas commencé et qui est à rendre pour lundi, je vous le rappelle." Puis elle disparu dans la cuisine en compagnie de mon amant.

"Pfff, franchement, on est samedi, on passe un bon moment ensemble et ta copine ne pense qu'à nous faire bosser, c'est pas croyable ça." Dis-je en plaisantant à Ron.

"Et encore, plains-toi, elle avait prévu le truc et à mis dans son sac tous les livres disponibles sur le sujet … et elle m'a forcé à le lui porter, tu te rends compte ?" Nous pouffâmes puis je parti dans la chambre chercher mes affaires pendant que Ron triait les livres d'Hermione.

Nous avancions bien dans le devoir et le repas que nous préparèrent Draco et 'Mione était succulent. Le couple nous quitta sur le coup des 16 heures pour repartir à la casa Weasley ou un repas avait été prévu pour la famille. Draco et moi y avions été aussi conviés mais nous avions préféré décliner pour pouvoir dîner aux chandelles, rien que nous deux, ce fut très romantique.

Et voilà, c'est comme ça que je vis depuis un an. Bien des choses se sont passés depuis que j'avais emménagé chez Draco mais je vous ai raconté les plus importantes pour moi. Mon "acquisition", ma brouille avec Dean et Seam", notre première fois, ma rencontre avec Sirius et Rémus, qui sont toujours d'excellents amis que vous voyons régulièrement, et surtout, l'acceptation de mon couple par Ron et Hermione, ça c'était vraiment le plus important pour moi.

J'aurais pu vous raconter d'autres éléments de notre vie comme ma rencontre fortuite avec mes amis d'enfance, Seam' et Dean et la mise à jour de notre amitié, ma présentation de Draco auprès de la famille Weasley et le bizutage que les jumeaux lui ont fait subir avant d'accepter que nous sortions ensemble (ils lui ont balancé un seau de poulpe sur la tête, mais pour être accepté par la famille, et à mon grand étonnement, il n'a pas piqué de crise pour ses cheveux …), la fois ou je me suis fait remballer, devant assistance, par mon assistante personnelle, Margie, alors qu'elle ne m'avait jamais vu, ma première réunion en tant que PDG des entreprises Potter, mon premier contrat, la grosse dispute que nous avons du essuyer avec Draco, j'ai dormi pendant deux jours chez les Weasley puis notre bouillante réconciliation, … Il s'est passé plein d'autre chose pendant cette année, mais le plus important, c'est le présent.

Je vous ai raconté un peu toute ma vie pour que vous partagiez l'horreur de cette journée avec moi. Et voilà, le présent m'angoisse. Salut tout le monde, je m'appel Harry Potter et aujourd'hui, j'ai 18 ans. C'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui et mon amant, l'homme que j'aime, est absent, il est parti pour une semaine il y a deux jours et juste avant de partir, sans me regarder dans les yeux et avec de l'hésitation dans la voie, chose qui ne lui était jamais arrivé jusque là, il m'a dit d'un ton froid et lugubre :

"Harry, je m'en vais pour une semaine. Comme convenu, le 31, tes amis te rejoindrons ici pour que vous puissiez fêter ta majorité, mais … à mon retour … il faudra qu'on parle sérieusement."

Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi j'ai si peur ? Peut-être que pendant cette année passée à ses côtés, je n'ai pas fourni assez d'effort et que maintenant il ne veut plus de moi … Après tout, je suis riche maintenant, autant que lui alors il ne me veut peut-être plus à ses côtés. Et puis aussi, il y a le fait que notre contrat ne durait qu'un an, peut-être qu'il n'avait proposé ce contrat que pour s'amuser avec moi mais que maintenant il s'en fiche et qu'il va me jeter dehors …

Je meurs de trouille mais il faut que je fasse bonne figure devant mes amis rassemblés ici aujourd'hui pour mon 18ème anniversaire. De toute façon, inutile de tant s'inquiéter, je ne saurai rien avant son retour, dans quelques jours. En attendant, je peux toujours m'amuser avec mes amis dans cet appartement qui est encore le notre.

Ron et Hermione sont venus en avance pour m'aider à tout préparer. Je me suis chargé des chips, du pop corn, des boissons, Ron s'occupe de la déco, Hermione de la musique et bientôt, madame Weasley arrivera avec le reste de la famille et c'est elle qui a préparé le gâteau. Autant vous dire qu'on va se régaler.

J'ouvre la porte et accueil Seam' et Dean en riant toujours d'une blague que viens de me raconter mon meilleur ami. Ils me font une accolade et me demandent ou déposer mon cadeau, je leur dis de déposer leur manteau dans la chambre et leur cadeau sur une petite table que Hermione à pensé à ramené. Ils ont aussi emmené un sachet de ballon et on décide de faire le concours du ballon gonflé le plus vite. Je ne gagne pas mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'avoir la tête qui tourne. La sonnette retentie de nouveau et je me dirige vers la porte. C'est le reste de la famille Weasley, les jumeaux doivent porter le gâteau à deux tellement il est énorme, et les autres me font tous la bise, madame Weasley s'inquiète de ne pas me voir marcher droit et dit à son fils :

"Ron, ne me dit pas que vous avez déjà bu de l'alcool !!" Nous éclatons tous de rire. C'est bon d'être en famille ou entre amis. Plusieurs autres amis franchissent la porte au fur et à mesure, Sirius et Rémus, des copains de classe, quelques employés avec lesquels je m'entends bien, Margie, des amis de l'orphelinat avec qui j'ai gardé le contact. Au final, nous sommes presque une trentaine dans l'appart' qui n'a jamais été aussi blindé.

Nous faisons la fête puis 20 heures approche sans que je n'ai vu le temps passé. Madame Weasley vient me chercher sur la piste de danse en me disant qu'elle m'adore et que ma fête est très réussie mais que demain elle se lève tôt, il est donc temps que je souffle les 18 bougies de mon gâteau géant. Cet ange de la cuisine qu'est madame Weasley à divisé le gâteau en deux, une partie avec un glaçage au chocolat mais un cœur mousseux à la vanille et l'autre au glaçage à la vanille avec en dessous un merveilleux moelleux au chocolat. Hum, sublime.

Monsieur Weasley avait prévu le coup et avait déjà disposé les bougies et les avaient déjà allumés. Je me penchais pour toutes les soufflés, entourés de tous mes amis, de ceux que j'aimais … sauf Draco. J'adore ma vie mais j'aurais aimé que Draco soit là, je l'aime tellement.

²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²

Salut, je suis Draco Malfoy, je crois que vous connaissez déjà Harry, mon amour !

Je l'ai quitté il y a deux jours pour un voyage d'affaire, enfin, ça c'est ce qu'il croit. La vérité c'est que je suis aller en Italie pour mon simple plaisir.

Je suis dans l'ascenseur qui me ramène à l'appartement et j'ai hâte de le revoir, de revoir son sourire, ses yeux, de sentir son odeur et de le serrer dans ses bras.

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvre et j'entends d'ici les bruits de la fête. Quoi, il est 20 heures et c'est toujours la fête ? Et bin, ils ont du s'amuser. En tout cas j'espère que LUI c'est bien amusé, c'est tout ce que je demande. Quand je suis parti il y a quelques jours, je lui ai dit que nous devrions parler sérieusement à mon retour et vu sa tête, il a du s'inquiéter, beaucoup s'inquiéter mais sur le coup, j'étais moi-même tellement stressé que je n'ai pu m'empêcher de prendre une voie froide et d'afficher une expression impassible.

Pourtant il ne devrait pas s'inquiéter. Je suis amoureux fou de lui et ferais tout pour le garder à mes côtés. J'abaisse la poignée de la porte et regarde le spectacle. Il est penché sur ce que je pense être un gâteau, de la ou je suis, et avec tous ses amis autour, je n'y vois goûte. Avec un sourire, je m'avance vers lui en serrant dans mon poing un petit écrin contenant une bague que j'ai fait faire pour lui par le meilleur bijoutier d'Italie. J'espère qu'il aimera le présent et qu'il dira oui …

FIN.

Voilà, le chapitre et l'histoire sont finis. J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu et que vous me laisserez une petite review pour m'encourager.

Merci d'avance et bonne continuation.


End file.
